Hitomi no Tsubasa
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: AU. We did love each other once, didn't we? Back then, we completed each other, for we weren't whole ourselves. But now we are whole, what were we to each other now? Before this is over, I'll find the answer. TerraxAquaxXemnas / Roxas x Xion
1. Reconnected

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, characters and original story belongs to their original owners…**_

_Well, it's been awhile since I've started another full on story, sorry to keep you guys waiting. I did take my time thinking of this story so I hope you enjoy. Sincerely… __Terra ForceXIII. __:)_

_Terra x Aqua Roxas x Xion, these are the pairings so far… This is a Romance/Fantasy/Adventure story, oh and don't forget about the Drama, a lot of drama. :)_

_Just a quick note, I changed almost every KH character's eye color in this fic. I did so because it's part of the story and because I'm sick of describing different types of blues. T_T_

_Special thanks to __AquaStormXIV __for knowing about this story first and giving me some suggestions. _

* * *

><p><em>PROLOGUE – Fighting Destiny<em>

Terra opened his orange eyes in a slow matter; his body facing down on the hard cold ground beneath him. He was surrounded by broken pipes, fallen walls, metals of all kind. A beam of light shined down on him, figured it must have been the collapsed floor he was on a minute ago.

He felt no energy, he was running on fumes, using nothing but will to lift himself up, but even that wasn't enough. He grunted as he fell back down, feeling a jab of pain on the left side of his torso. He panted, his body going up and down stressfully.

"_Damn it… I have to…" _He groaned in his head, clenching his teeth in stubbornness and his eyes filled with determination.

He tried again, using his strong arms to lift his useless body. He stopped and flinched as he heard a splashing sound from underneath him. He looked down with blurry eyes to see a crimson red liquid on the ground, a big splat.

He felt his heart pumping faster in fear, looking over his shoulder with an expression that was afraid to look back. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth a gape, a little blood trickling from his lip.

"_No… it can't be…" _

He had a piece of sharp metal piercing through his side, the sharp broken end on Terra's front and the other sticking out of his back. It was grey with crimson stains of blood cascading down its sharp end and dripping down on the floor.

Immediately the realization of his condition brought forth a wave of agonizing pain, Terra coughing and falling back down to the floor. He was slightly to the side because of metal shard in his body. Terra clenched his teeth hard, reaching down to touch the broken shard but immediately retreated from the jolt of pain.

"No… I mustn't…" He groaned in a low tone, fighting the pain to even breathe. "W-Why… why did she…"

He arched his neck, looking in front of him. He gasped as he saw a familiar blue object near him. It was a star shaped pendant, the light reflecting off its blue surface. Terra's eyes lowered in sorrow, the very image of her beginning to crumble his aching heart. He reached out, panting as he fought the pain, his fingers gracing the ground in a feeble attempt to move closer to the star shaped pendant, but failed and returned back into his closed position.

His failed attempt brought nothing but sorrow; painful memories of her. His body ached in pain and his heart was cracked with sadness, his very soul sinking down into despair.

He felt weak. Not because of this situation, not because he failed to even see it coming, but because he couldn't do anything to stop it. He felt his own blood leaking out of him, his mind breaking away from consciousness. He was losing himself, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The only comfort he had was the warm morning sunlight beaming down on his bleeding form, his orange eyes beginning to close for the last time. He heard a whisper drifting towards him from his memories, a female whisper that he knew so well. It was a sad voice, one of sorrow and regret. It was her voice…

"_I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer: <strong>__**Terra ForceXI**__**II**_

_~*~ Hitomi No Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter One: Reconnected_

* * *

><p><em>Many days ago…<em>

He opened his eyes slowly; everything around him was a dark blur. He was resting his back up against the wall, feeling his body shake and motion left to right, realizing that he must be on a train. He brought his hand over his aching skull, trying to regain focus.

He took a better look around, seeing that he was in the storage area of the train. Big metal Boxes stacked near the walls with a label on it "HOC: Hollow Bastion", the sun's light shining from the only window. He stood up with a grunt and looked out the window, but then darkness covered his vision as the train rolled into a tunnel of some sort.

"Where am I?" He spoke in a deep voice.

He looked over at the direction the train was going and found a metal door leading towards the front of the train. He walked near it and the door split open in a _whoosh._ He walked through and entered a different room entirely. There were seats stretching along the wall to the other side, seatbelts and straps rustled in the train's movement.

He kept walking till he found a mirror, stopping and turning to see himself. He stared into the man before him, his dark tan skin and chocolate brown hair that spiked downwards to his neck. His body was bold with a tight black shirt that showed his large collarbone. But then he focused his attention on his eyes, they were a deep orange, like dark gems. But what caught his attention was the small orange pendant around his neck, its shiny surface showing some glare of reflection. At one tip, a light but sturdy necklace made its way back and forth on his chest.

The brunette brought his hand up to his chest, his fingertips touching the pendant as it twinkled from the touch.

"Who… am I?" He questioned.

He couldn't remember anything, the only thoughts that went through his head was the brief flashbacks of three minutes ago when he first woke up.

Suddenly his body was pushed to the side by the sudden stop of the train, causing him to fall over on his side. He cringed, lifting himself back up to hear a siren screeching in his ears, looking to see a red light flashing on the metal ceiling.

He reacted quickly and ran to an emergency hatch that was near him, forcing the ruff red handle down as cold air breezed over his skin. He opened the hatch with a loud clang, his right arm going over his eyes because of the cold wind. It made his hair stand on end, goose bumps appearing on his shaky tan skin.

He forced his orange eyes to fight the cold, taking in all he sees. He couldn't believe it, how huge it was. He was on a train connected to a railway inside of a dark castle, the railway exiting down a tunnel to another part of the castle. Above was an endless dark void with more railways stretching across one end and exiting out of another tunnel.

"_So this is Hollow Bastion," _He thought.

The tall brunette couldn't imagine such a thing, looking around in wonder. There were no walls, just pipes of different sizes making up for walls. The brunette's heart skipped a beat or maybe two, because the train rocked over his side, metal screeching and roaring as the train tipped. He heard a loud bang, which must've been the cause of the train's rocking.

"Crap, this is bad!" He yelled.

He sees another train railway beneath him, just a couple feet beyond his reach. He's gonna have to jump. As the train continued to tip over, the brunette jumped, his teeth tightening as he barely made it to the ledge of the railway below him. He slammed into it with a grunt, rolling over on his knees.

"What the hell was that about?"

The sound of roaring metal made him look over his shoulder, seeing the train he was just on flash before his eyes then fall out of site. He noticed flames and smoke ascending from the front of the train, figured that's what caused the trian to tip but he was curious at what caused the explosion in the first place. But he looked down the railway behind him, seeing the end of the falling train slam into the railway he was on, shattering the bridge and making him shake on his feet.

"Damn it, why me?" He yelled again.

Seeing the railway crumble towards him, he quickly ran the other way without looking back, hearing the bridge crumbling louder behind him was more than a sign that he should move faster. He looked over at his left, seeing a circular platform with stairs leading up to other circular platforms. He jumped, rolling onto the ground on impact and ending up on his back.

He breathed heavily, his chest rapidly moving up and down. After much struggle, he lifted himself back up again, looking up the stairs that led to nothing but more platforms and stairs.

He sighed. "Wish I was back on the train…"

* * *

><p>The first thing that popped into his conscious was pain, a very agonizing headache that shocked his sleeping brain. By instinct alone, he opened his mouth to get oxygen into his lungs, using what little energy he had to move his neck around in a desperate attempt to shake the dizzy feeling in his head. He realized that he was on his back, twitching his fingers against the unknown floor, but he didn't feel anything particular, just a soft feeling around his hands, which means he must be wearing gloves.<p>

He heard a voice, a female voice, someone speaking in front of him. He thinks he might have heard an "Oh crap!" or "I'm sorry." But his thoughts were washing away immediately as they entered, like a bottle being filled with water even though it has a hole in the bottom, meaningless.

"Hey, wake up!" A watery voice spoke.

He didn't argue; he wanted to gain consciousness as quickly as he could so this aching feeling will go away. He slowly opened his eyes, being greeted by nothing but swirly colors dancing around. They were moving back into place as they revealed a dark blur looking down on him.

"Wow, that's some gash on your head. I need to clean that up," The voice spoke again.

He opened and closed his eyes repeatedly to see if the picture in front of him will become clearer. Eventually it did, and when it did, he didn't feel as bad. The first thing he saw was her, a girl about fifteen with short jet black hair, her dark azure eyes directed at him with wonder.

"Thinking about getting up yet?" She asked.

He opened his mouth to say something like "who are you" or "where am I?" but what came out was "Huh?"

He reached out to her, seeing his black gloved hand for the first time. She took it, lifting him up on his shaky legs which forced him down on his knees in defiance. The girl came to his aide, a hand on his shoulder with the other floating as if trying to find a good place to settle like the other.

"Hey, do you remember anything?' She asked softly.

Now that broke his blurry prison, his mind becoming clearer to think of the one thing he remembers. But what was the point, the bottle has a hole at the bottom remember.

"N- No… I… can't remember…" He panted, his head lowering in sorrow.

When he looked down, he noticed red liquid dripping on the floor. That's when he figured out why his head hurts, his right hand going to the left side of his bleeding forehead. He cringed it fright, not knowing what's going on or why he's hurt, complete panic over an unknown circumstance.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll fix that up for you," She said.

The girl pulled out a napkin out of her small bag around her waist, gently placing it on his head while he continues to pant.

"Who… am I?" He groans.

"Your name is Roxas," She answered cheerfully.

That was his name, Roxas, a title he will be branded by forever. He liked the name.

"W- Who are you?" He moved on to the next question.

The girl hesitates for a moment, biting her lip as she struggles to answer. "Xion…" She speaks boldly. "We… we're best friends, Roxas."

"We are?"

The girl smiled, going back to fixing his head. After they were done, Roxas stood up and took a good look at himself, wearing a dark black cloak with chains around the collar, black gloves with boots. Xion was wearing the same thing, which puzzled Roxas.

He looked around the dark space, gasping as he didn't even realize how huge the place was. They both stood on a large circular platform surrounded by stairs leading to other circular platforms. Large pipes made up the walls of the area, some large enough to fit a house. There was no ceiling to see, only darkness. There were electric ways leading up the stairs and into other platforms, flashing different colors as it continued to spark its way up.

"Where… are we?' Roxas asked amazed.

"_Hollow Bastion_, not really a safe place for… people like us," Xion answered hesitantly.

Roxas looked over at Xion. "Why do we wear the same cloaks?" He asked.

Xion quickly grabbed his hand with both of hers, making him feel something strange in his stomach. "I'll tell you later, but now we have to leave."

She started sprinting up the stairs while dragging Roxas who was tripping over himself with confusion.

* * *

><p>The tall brunette made it to a place that seemed more promising, <em>The Grand Hall,<em> another large circular platform but at the end was a humongous monstrosity of a machine. It was shaped like a heart with many dark colors swirling through its center, like a portal of some kind. Lightning surged through it and a small patch of stairs leading up to its level where you can even touch the portal if you dare. Pipes and clockwork machines roared around it, smoke fuming out of the pipes.

"What the hell…" He whispered.

But something grasped his attention, or should I say _someone_. In the middle of the platform, a woman was laying on her back, her body completely still and unresponsive. Her figure captured the brunette's eyes and locked him into a trance.

Her light blue hair that glistened with the heart-shaped portal's glow, her face looked soft and calm, her sleeping eyes rested hazily under her eyelashes.

He took a step forward, walking over to the unknown beauty in front of him in silence. He kneeled down; gasping as he saw a familiar pendent on the woman's chest, but it was blue. Could she be connected to him he thought. He lifted her upper body up, his right hand under her neck while it felt the soft traces of her blue hair.

"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered.

The maiden's expression changed, her relaxed eyebrows narrowing down while her lips quivered. She muttered soft nothingness, her body making soft adjustments against the brunette's body. Her eyes shook, slowly opening to reveal watery sapphires that looked up at him with awakened emotions.

This face seemed familiar to her, she didn't know where or how, but she felt like she's seen it before. Her lips moved with the first thought she came up with, a name.

"X… Xe…mnas?"

* * *

><p><em>AND that's my first chapter of my story, got you hooked? YesNo? Don't worry, everything will be explained in time, just be patient. :3_

_So I have only one request out of all of you who are continuing to read my fic, please Revieeww! I love reviews and they are what keep me going, they are my fuel. So please let me know how I did on this and what you think of it. :) _


	2. Fateful Encounter

_Terra ForceXIII - Now I know there's a lot of questions you guys want answered, but I promise that they will be explained in time. I'm busy figuring out a good way to explain everything accordingly. But for now, enjoy the story as it unfolds the truth._

* * *

><p>The siren continued to alarm the castle and the red lights flickered on the ceilings of the metal corridors. Guards in full body armored suits charged down the halls with their metal boots clanging against the ground repeatedly, wearing helmets with gleaming yellow eye sockets hiding their stern eyes.<p>

"Unversed number-215 escaped, everyone head to the _Grand Hall_!" The commanding guard ordered.

"Blue Angel?" One guard asked.

"Affirmative,"

The commanding guard held up his wrist, looking into his wrist communicator and pressing buttons. But suddenly they stopped; their bodies froze in place in time. The constant clanging of their boots were lost in time, only the warning siren could be heard.

But then one set of footsteps could be heard in the corridor, a pair of black boots under a cloak tapped the floor casually. A hooded man walked past the still guards without a word, placing a hand on one guard's shoulder has he went by.

"Sorry, but I just can't let you guys spoil the moment," He chuckled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>_

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter Two: Fateful Encounter_

* * *

><p>Xemnas.<p>

That was the first word she spoke to him, he didn't understand it but after what he's been through and the unanswered questions about himself, he's gotten use to it. He looked down at her with wonder, seeing her falling back to sleep after saying that name. She closed her eyes and turned her head, her body going unresponsive once more.

His ember orange eyes darted down to her star shaped pendant around her neck, the bluish glace twinkling from the aura glow of the dark gateway. He looked back up at the portal, seeing the swirling colors continuing to blend together while leaving an unpleasant chill down his spine.

"I need to get out of this place…" He spoke deeply, looking around for an exit.

The dark haired youth heard a murmur from the maiden in his arms, looking down to see her awaken once more. Her watery sapphire orbs appearing again as they adjusted on the mysterious man holding her. Her eyes caught something interesting, a familiar pendant twinkling on the brunette's chest.

Her sleepy expression quickly jolted into shock, her eyes widened in wonder as her hand moved on instinct alone and touched the orange pendant. The brunette didn't know what to do, watching her nervously as shy examined his necklace.

"Where… did you get this?" She spoke in a soft but mature voice.

The young man swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to think of something to say, but he had nothing. She practically knew just about as much as he did, and they were complete strangers.

"I… umm… don't know," He answered.

The blue maiden looked up at him with curiosity, one of her eyebrows rising up with her lips slightly in a pout. "What do you mean '_you don't know'_?"

The brunette sighed, parting the question aside as he lifted her up so she could sit on her own. He kept down on one knee while the blue haired girl sat comfortably with one arm positioned behind to hold her balance.

The maiden looked into his eyes, realizing that he had ember orange eyes that wondered the area while trying not to look in her general direction.

"You're an Unversed?" She spoke astonished.

"I'm a what?" He blurted.

"An Unversed; a human who can wield magic,"

Now this was getting him slightly irritable, for his questions were being answered but still having no idea what the answer means. His tilted expression told the maiden that he still didn't understand. Usually she'd be annoyed by now, but this man interested her. He was different and for some reason, she wanted to know more about him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know what's going on," He confessed. "How do you know that I'm an Unversed?'

"It's your eyes…"

This made the brunette look back at her, seeing her giving him a friendly smile. "Unversed have different colored eyes, because normal people have gray eyes. We have different colored eyes because that's where our magic derives from, it's our source."

The brunette brought one hand to his face, palming the side of his head while hiding one of his eyes. This new information made him feel a lot of things, interest, wonder, and uneasiness.

"Hey," The maiden spoke, getting his attention.

The blue haired maiden brushed back a couple tresses of hair away from her sapphire eyes, a welcoming smile across her face as she spoke. "The names Aqua, my full name is _Aqua Luce Dinastia."_

The young man felt something again, hearing her name made his stomach flutter and his face slightly heated. He liked her name, her full name would be eternally branded in his memories, or at least he hoped it would. He was so distracted from her introduction that he forgot that it was his turn to introduce himself; he shrugged when he realized that he had no name to introduce.

He looked away. "I… don't know who I am," He spoke severely, his cinder eyes descending in sadness.

Aqua's expression became perplexed; this man was becoming more interesting by the second. She looked down at his star shaped pendant, quickly looking back at hers to see the resemblance. They were connected somehow, she wanted to know why.

"Well, I have to call you something right?" She spoke cheerfully.

The brunette gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Terra,"

"What?"

Aqua smiled again and pointed a finger at him. "I'll name you, _Terra_."

The young man felt awkward, feeling as if he was being named like a new pet.

"Why Terra?" He asked, hiding the blush on his face.

"Because I just have this feeling that Terra is the right name for you." She spoke sincerely.

He gave it some consideration, Terra wasn't bad. He couldn't think of anything else so he'll go with it. Actually, he felt kind of relieved, now he was getting somewhere. He had a name; he knew what he was; now he just had to find a way out of this place.

Terra stood up, looking around once more to try to find an exit. Aqua stood beside him as she watched him look around. It was a little difficult for Terra to keep focus because Aqua kept getting into his line of view, his eyes being pulled in by her features.

Aqua wore a black high-collared halter top, no sleeves which showed her slender arms and shoulders. She had a black fingerless glove on her right hand, small pieces of silver armor on her wrist and knuckles. She also wore black shorts with black stockings on her legs which reached to about halfway up her thighs, revealing only little bare skin between her shorts and stockings on her upper thighs. Around her waist was a light bluish cloth that parted down her hips to her knees. Finally, she wore knee high silver boots that covered her shins with silver plates in front, the plate straps hooking around the back of her legs. The soles of her boots were like high heels, there was nothing at the end of the boots, which exposed her toes; there was a small curve on the back of her boots for her hook-like heels.

Terra snapped out of his gaze and tried to think of something productive. "Aqua, where are we?"

Aqua's face became more serious. "_Hollow Bastion,_ a base controlled by the HOC for holding Unversed in confinement."

"HOC?" Terra questioned again,

"The Hollow Order Core, a military branch that hunts down Unversed like us."

Now this made Terra worried again, hearing the word '_Hunt'._ "Why do they hunt us, what did we ever do to them?"

"It's just what they've always been like, normal people fear us because of our abilities. Also there's some other Unversed out there who tend to give us a bad name." Aqua explained with an unenthusiastic tone.

They both looked up as they heard the alarm go off, the mechanical voice speaking through the microphone. It gave orders to anyone in the castle to capture the escaped Unversed and if not, kill them. This was a sign that their conversation had to be postponed for now.

"Let's go, I know a way out of here!" Aqua said, running down the stairs Terra came from.

Terra couldn't explain it, but a small smile curved on his lips as he ran after her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Xion and Roxas were continuing their escape out of <em>Hollow Bastion<em> as well. They ran on the engineering deck, a small corridor with valves and pipes on one side while longer pipes trailed down the corridor. Rudders bellowed into their ears but the emergency siren was louder, telling the two that they should run faster. Once or twice, they ran past rounded windows that showed the pathways they were at before.

"Where are we going?" Roxas panted behind Xion.

"Somewhere else besides here, this place is dangerous for people like us!" Xion explained hastily.

"What do you mean, what_ are _we exactly?"

Xion stopped, making Roxas stop and question if he said something wrong. Xion's head looked down and Roxas was behind her so he couldn't see her face.

"Unversed," She spoke sorrowfully. "Not very likeable people,"

Roxas raised a concerned eyebrow. "Xion, I still don't understa-"

Unexpectedly, Roxas was cut off by a loud bang. The sound made his ears ring, and his eyes snapped shut from the smoke, his right arm stretched out to find Xion. He heard her coughing and he clutched her shoulder.

"Xion, you okay?" He yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine but what was that?" She wheezed.

But then they heard the wall beside them breaking apart, something big breached it and into them. Roxas could make out some shimmering traces of metal, heard screeching sounds from the machine moving precise movement. The large figure busted through the wall on their other side and took them with it, launching both kids out of the corridor and into the main area of the castle.

Xion screamed as they continued to fall, traces of smoke coming off of their cloaks. They fell towards one of the circular platforms, landing on something moving in the process. Roxas shut his eyes as they made impact, hearing more than just two "oofs".

He landed on something that cushioned his fall, something soft. He gradually opened his blurry eyes to see a blue haired woman under him. He took a better look around and his face immediately turned red, seeing that his head was resting on her soft chest.

Aqua groaned and opened her eyes, seeing a spiky golden haired boy on top of her with his head in her chest, staring right back at her with a nervous look while his cheeks were red like a tomato. Aqua quickly huffed in disgust and shoved the boy off fiercely, Roxas falling on his back and shuddered on the ground from his experience.

Aqua made a not so flattered look as she glanced over at Terra, seeing him sprawled on his back groaning from the collision. Xion was doing the same as he was, arched over his abdomen with her arms hanging over on the ground. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes, looking back to see what cushioned her fall.

She made an "eep" sound and quickly stood up in a shocking poise, her cheeks slightly flustered. "I'm so sorry!" She panicked.

Aqua assisted Terra up as they both glanced over at the matching teens, noticing that their eyes were different colored as well. Xion's being an Azure blue while Roxas was a pear yellow.

Aqua smiled and placed a hand on her hip. "Well, would you look at that, little Unversed _children_?"

Xion made a pouted expression at the blue maiden. "Hey, we're not kids!" She protested.

Roxas was busy rubbing the back of his neck timidly before flinching in shock, his face frantic as he pointed behind the two adults. "Hey guys, I think we have bigger problems!" He warned.

Terra and Aqua looked back, their eyes widened as they saw an armored beast coming towards them.

"T- That's the thing that attacked us!" Xion added.

In front of them was a large six-armed machine with a skinny base like body and a round built chest. There were circular orbs on its sides that attached to its arms, four more near its back. The gray creature had six claw-like arms that were directed towards the group of Unversed, The snake like head piercing them with its unfriendly red laser-like eyes, having two legs that curled into fierce hooks pointed down towards the ground.

The mechanical creature clanged as it moved swiftly, calculating its next objective. The group of Unversed moved back, seeing the creature stomp towards them.

"_**Unversed number-215 A.K.A 'Blue Angel' located**_," The creature alarmed in a nonhuman voice. "_**Beginning secondary objective, eradication**_,"

Aqua smiled, her eyebrows narrowing into a confident smirk. "You forgot to mention… A-class Unversed,"

The blue maiden closed her eyes, an aura surging through her body as her blue hair slowly hovered in an invisible atmosphere. She shot her eyes open, a wave of energy vibrated through her companion's bones as they gasped. Aqua's eyes radiated with color, sapphire color of her eyes waving around her irises like ocean currents.

Everyone around her stepped back, watching in astonishment as the blue maiden glowed. Aqua positioned one leg behind the other, her hands to her sides casually as she flexed her gloved hand. Suddenly, everything felt cold, Terra's skin prickling with goose bumps. The very atmosphere around Aqua was decreasing in heat.

Xion gasped. "She's the Blue Angel!"

* * *

><p>In a white room, a girl sat quietly as she shaded over the art book in her lap with dark colored pencils, her silky blonde hair falling over her mixed colored eyes as she paused to brush it back before continuing her work. Her left eye was a cherry blossom pink while her right eye was a moss green with a dash of pale white around the pupil.<p>

"He as arrived…" She whispered, adding the final touches over the eyes of the character in her art book, some strokes of orange.

Her eyes slightly descended into a soft narrowed position, her right eye colors shifted around the pupil like water, the greenish colors then slowly halted back into their still form.

"Yes… it is him," She answered.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, that is "Kurt Zisa" from KH1 secret boss on Agrabah. Just imagine him more mechanical like. :)<em>

_As for Aqua's appearance, I decided to make it more original for this fic. One of these days I'll post the outfit on Devianart when I have the tools to do so. But also, you should checkout the POV's of this story on my account on , it's in the Journal section._

_So how was the chapter, do you like the setting and the situation so far with them being Unversed? And what was up with Namine's eyes? I wanna know what you think. So review please…_

_Aqua's full name is "Luce Dinastia" which means "Light Dynasty" in Latin. Almost every character will have a full name like that, but don't worry; they won't say it all the time so you won't get confused. _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, original characters and story belongs to their original owners… **_


	3. Together

_Terra ForceXIII - I can't wait for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 2; it's going to be sick. XD I'm a movie buff type of guy, I see almost every hyped up movie that comes out in theaters. I'm gonna see a lot of movies this summer, but don't worry, I'll still take some time to writing. ;)_

_Once again, I would like to thank __AquaStormXIV __for your advice and helping me out with this difficult chapter. Also I would like to thank __AKAAkira__ for reviewing, glad to see one of my best reviewers reading another one of my stories. :)_

_Just a quick note, I probably won't be using Keyblades in this story, just regular swords. But I will try to keep this interesting so I'll make sure each character's weapon is different in style and shape, fitting for each individual character…_

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night when the alarm howled throughout the city, the civilians gasped in fright as they looked out their windows, rolled down their car windows, looking up at the center of the city, <em>Hollow Bastion<em>.

A group of armored soldiers marched through the city, knocking on doors and alerting people to evacuate.

One soldier knocked on a wooden door of a small apartment building, seconds later a mother holding a child opened the door with a frightful look.

"Ma'am, we are in a state of emergency, please come with me," The soldier's hollowed voice spoke in the helmet.

"W- Why, what's going on?" The mother quivered.

"All civilians are to be evacuated into a secure location, please ma'am, this is for your own safety."

The mother looked down at her child in her arms, holding him tightly as she spoke again. "D- Do I need to pack my things?"

"No ma'am, the situation is a brief emergency. Don't worry; The HOC is taking care of it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer: <strong>__**Terra ForceXIII**_

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter Three: Together_

* * *

><p>The giant armored beast took a step closer to the group of Unversed, making them take a step back. Xion was hiding behind Roxas for cover while Terra felt his heart pounding through his chest, but Aqua kept still and calm.<p>

Aqua turned her head to the others, her expression strict and serious as her companions awed her radiant eyes. "Go now…" She commanded.

"What?" Roxas gasped.

"Leave now; get yourselves out of here,"

"B- But what about you?" Xion asked.

Aqua returned her attention back to the mechanical monster. "I'm fine; just go now before it's too late. There's a cargo train up ahead, take it and leave this place."

"Aqua…" Terra spoke, making her look over her shoulder again.

Their colored eyes met for the longest time, silently arguing to one another. Aqua had to admit that he was a little cute when he looked worried about her. Xion broke their gaze by pulling on his arm, telling him they had to go. Terra cringed, looking back at Aqua, who was giving him a smile.

"I'll be fine, Terra," She convinced. "We'll meet up later, okay?"

"Come on, let's go!" Xion interrupted, pulling Terra away.

Terra grunted and turned away, following the teens as they headed down the stairs leading to another circular platform. Aqua watched as they left until they were out of sight, and then she returned her gaze to the mechanical being in front of her.

"Alright you monster, let's dance," She spoke firmly.

The creature's snake like head hissed, its red laser-like eyes locking on the blue maiden before it. The armored beast charged at Aqua, its six arms swiping and clawing at her in every direction while she jumped and dodged her way around them.

The beast stepped back, recharging itself while Aqua found her chance. She sprinted towards it, launching herself in the air and kneed the creature's head with her silver plate covered knee, making a loud clang that echoed throughout the area.

Aqua quickly grabbed hold of the creature's snake like head, lifting herself over the beast with a front flip. The mechanical beast stumbled a bit, and then turned around to see his target's knee in his face again, knocking it over on its back while Aqua landed on its chest.

The creature's six arms reacted in an instant, closing around its chest like a cage after Aqua back flipped to safety. The Blue Angel than positioned herself for another attack, her narrowed ocean eyes flashing brightly from her command.

The temperature around Aqua's feet was decreasing dramatically; ice began to appear around her silver boots as it crackled its way around her feet. She smiled as the armored beast lunged at her, Aqua's feet slid on the ground as if she was ice skating, swiftly dodging the creature's attacks.

Aqua then jumped in between the six arms guarding the creature's body, twisting and turning her way around them and slamming her icy heel into the beast's head, sparks flashing in the snake's head from the damage. Aqua than pushed off its head and back flipped away before the arms could grab her.

The creature shuttered and twitched as it tried to regain control after suffering significant damage, recalculating its next move while gaining information from its target's strategy.

"Come on, I don't have all day!" Aqua mocked, placing one hand on her hip while her gloved hand motioned her index finger back and forth, encouraging the monster to get closer

The mechanical beast then did something unexpected; it launched its snake like head at her with its long neck stretching out of the base of the creature's body. The snake head hissed as it tried to bite her, Aqua's expression became frantic as she dodged away from the strikes.

She kept jumping back, stopping as she noticed a large shadow hovering over her. She looked back to see the mechanical beast standing over her, one of its metal hands colliding into her in one string , making a loud clang as it impacted her small frame.

Aqua yelped as she was sent back across the circular platform, rolling on the ground until she was on her side. She shook on the ground from the pain, feeling the collision shaking her bones. She stumbled as she tried to get up, collapsing back down to her knees as she watched the six armed machine stomp towards her.

* * *

><p>Terra's thoughts were being ripped apart with conflicting emotions, the image of Aqua's smile at his core as he struggled to think clearly. He ran with the other two teens down the long stairs into the cargo train center, the place where Terra was before. Railways above and below them roared as trains rolled by to their destinations.<p>

Terra stopped as Aqua's voice echoed through his memories. _'I'll be fine, Terra. We'll meet up later, okay?' _her voice spoke in his ears. He clenched his fists, his heart pounding with guilt as he shook his head in frustration.

"Come on, Mister!" Xion yelled, noticing Terra trailing behind them.

Terra stopped, making the other two stop as well out of confusion. The tall brunette brought his hand to his chest, grasping his pendant and glancing at its texture, the light reflecting off its orange glace surface.

He looked up at the two kids, his serious expression catching the two off guard. "I'm heading back," He announced.

"What?" Roxas gasped.

"You can't go back there!" Xion spoke frantically, waving her arms up and down dramatically. "This place is crawling with HOC; it's an Unversed death trap!"

"I can't just leave while Aqua is fighting alone!" Terra protested.

He turned around and started running, waving his hand in the air telling the two kids goodbye. Roxas and Xion watched as he left, both unable to speak as their conscious became unclear as well.

Roxas glanced over at Xion with a concerned look. "What should we do now?"

Xion tilted her head down, her eyes descending into uncertainty. "I don't know…"

* * *

><p>Terra fought the overwhelming feeling of regret in his head; the instinct to survive was like a chain that wrapped around his legs and arms, pulling him back ever so slowly. But he shook those thoughts away, thinking of nothing but Aqua's safety.<p>

Terra finally made it up the steps, collapsing on his knees as they ached from the long exercise. He looked behind the many circular platforms, seeing the giant monster up ahead. Terra took a better look and his heart stopped, seeing a familiar blue haired maiden on the ground.

"Aqua!" Terra shouted.

Aqua's eyes broaden up, looking over to see Terra running towards her. She struggled to get up, feeling as if her legs were nothing but liquid jelly.

"No, Terra, run away!" Aqua pleaded.

The armored beast swirled its snake head at Terra, the laser-like eyes flashing as they locked on target. The creature made a loud mechanical noise as it swiped Terra into its clutches, the brunette groaning from the cold metal squeezing his body.

The armored being threw the Unversed across the platform. Terra slammed into the ground with a loud grunt.

"Terra!" Aqua shouted.

Aqua managed to stand up, directing her arms in front of her as she summoned another spell. Ice particles reappeared around her arms, the tiny shards swirling around her palms as they shaped into ice.

"_Blizzard!_" She commanded; shooting the ball of ice at the metal creature's back.

The swirling ball of ice shattered on the monster's left side, frost beginning to form on two of its left arms and freezing them still. The mechanical monster turned towards her, its red eyes flashing with frustration, if it could feel anyway.

Aqua called another blizzard attack, shooting the next ball of ice at the monster's head. The metal beast quickly swatted the ball away with one of its right arms, charging at the blue maiden and slamming its metal hand across her, making her yelp as she landed on another side of the platform.

Terra struggled as he pushed himself on his knees, his eyes closing as an overwhelming pain throbbed in his head. He placed his palm over one of his eyes, slightly opening the other, a slit of orange light escaped from it.

He watched as the armored monster walked closer to the injured maiden, taking large steps that shook the ground. Aqua got back up on her knees while she clenched her shoulder, her muscles paralyzed from the shock of metal slamming into her body. She looked up at the monster before her, its shadow covering her fragile form as its glowing red eyes flashed with false intentions to kill.

She looked down, hearing the metal screeching of the monster's movements, figuring that it must be raising one of its arms to smash her. But then she heard footsteps coming towards her, the footsteps halted before her.

She looked back up, her eyes widened as she recognized the tall brunette in front of her. "Terra… why?" She asked softly.

Terra looked up at the monster, his eyes radiating an orange glow. "I won't let you fight alone," He answered.

Aqua became frustrated; she shook her head while tears began to form in her ocean blue eyes. "Don't you see, if you stay here, you'll die with me,"

"No."

Aqua was taken back from his response, finding such conviction and seriousness in his voice. Terra's orange eyes kept staring at the armored monster in front of him, the iris of his eyes shifting with color. He clenched his hands into fists, noticing one of the monster's arms raising up to finish its objective.

"I don't know what my purpose is in this world…" Terra whispered deeply, lowering his head. "I have no memory of my past; I had no name to call myself, no family or friends to guide me…"

The armored monster positioned its clawed hand into a fist, beginning to make its increasing descent down at the Unversed. Terra shot his head back up, his teeth clenching as his eyes flashed like the sun.

"But I'm not gonna let anyone die, not in front of me!" He shouted.

Terra barricaded his arms in front himself, both crossing each other like an X. Suddenly, a wave of energy past through Aqua, it felt warm, comforting, and it made her skin prickle from the swift change of heat.

The large metal hand collided with the brunette, the metal twisting and shattering on impact, as if it punched an impenetrable wall. The shards of metal and clockwork screws passed by Terra, the brunette's body unfazed and untouched. The armored monster retracted its arm, the metal hand crunched up and flashing sparks.

Terra's eyes narrowed, not moving an inch while his body radiated a light orange aura. Soon the ground around him began to sizzle as small hazes of smoke ascended from the ground, the very air around him burning from his very presents.

Aqua stood on her feet while still holding her shoulder, walking beside Terra with astonished eyes. "Terra… your powers?" She gasped.

Terra looked down at his hands, his reaction just as amazed as Aqua's. How could he have survived that strike, it should have crushed him into nothingness, but something protected him. Before he could question his own abilities, he heard the armored monster lunging at him, both Unversed flinching as the creature tried to swat them with its remaining five arms.

But then they heard sprinting behind them, quickly seeing someone leap over them and head straight towards the monster. It was the raven haired girl from before; she held a strange black rapier sword in her hands as she knocked it across the monster's snake like head, making it stumble backwards.

Xion landed back down on the ground, looking over her shoulder as she revealed her childish smile. "Need help?" She asked falsely.

She held a rapier sword like no other; the hilt onyx black with an amethyst jewel carved at its bottom. The wrist guard protruded from the beginning of the blade down to the bottom of the hilt, a dark shade of metal carved like an angel's wing. The blade itself was silver, or at least that's what Terra and Aqua believed, because it kept reflecting different colors.

"Allow me to fully introduce myself," The raven haired girl announced. "My name is Xion… _Xion Flos Oblitus_."

Terra noticed someone walking from the corner of his eye, glancing over to see the blonde haired boy standing firmly beside him.

"I don't know if I can help, but I'll try," Roxas spoke, trying at least to make his voice not as shaky as before.

The four warriors stood side by side, Aqua looking over to see their stern faces ready to fight. The Blue Angel felt something weird twist in her stomach, for she'd never had friends backing her up in a fight before. After much silence, she huffed and curved her lips into a smile.

"Alright kids, let's finish this…"

The armored monster swirled its head at the group of Unversed, and then it tilted its head up as it roared in defiance, shaking the ground they stood on. The group of Unversed tensed as they positioned themselves for a fight.

All of their eyes began to glow as they fought for their lives. Orange, azure, ocean, and yellow eyes flashed together as they all charged after the monster, unaware that a pair of magenta colored eyes was watching their struggle from a distance.

* * *

><p><em>Gaaahhh…. This chapter was hard to do. You have no idea the trouble I went through to perfect this chapter. I had to think of many possibilities in which to set this chapter up without messing up the original plot. *Long Sigh* I did want to explore more of Terra's powers but I just couldn't think of a right way to show it right now, but I promise that it will appear soon, I apologize. <em>

_The next chapter will have a lot of talking involved, a lot of character development, hopefully. I did have a little bit of action here, not too much but I hope you enjoyed it._

_Xion's last name "Flos Oblitus" means "The Flower of the Forgotten" in Latin._

_You know what would cheer me up right now, some thankful reviews. :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, original characters and story belongs to their original owners…**_


	4. Calm Tide

_Terra ForceXIII – I must say, I am very honored about the number of reviews I have already, and it's all because of you guys! I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this story, heck, even I'm having fun! XD_

_Note: There is a lot of talking involved here, so don't be discouraged about the length of the chapter, its mostly just talking and explaining. :) _

_Also if you haven't already guessed, I'll always be putting Full names and places in __Italic __format. I did this so when the story is talking about a place or somebody's name, you'll know what it is suggesting. Hope it's not too confusing…_

* * *

><p>The girl with the mix matched eyes didn't like it when <em>he <em>was around, especially when she can hear him walking behind her. Just hearing those calm, casual feet tapping the white tile floor coming closer to her. When she felt his gloved hands on her shoulders, she tensed, feeling as if he was ready to claw her to pieces.

She kept her hands together on her art book, her head tilted down as her blonde hair fell over her face hiding her miserable expression.

"Well… it seems that he has arrived…" He spoke in a deep tone, with a hint of cruelty.

The blonde girl directed her gaze on her shoulder, seeing his black gloved hand still casually placed on her pale skin. She did this to confirm she was listening.

"He's not the only one," She whispered.

"What?" The man questioned; his grip on the girl's shoulders slightly tensed.

The girl then swayed her unequal eyes on her picture, gazing at the three figures drawn over it. One was a dark figure with spiky brunette hair, his eyes dotted with orange. The other was bluish color, her eyes a light ocean blue. But the last figure was different, for it had colors of both.

All three of them held hands, with the new piece of the puzzle in the middle.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter Four: Calm Tide_

* * *

><p>The whole castle rumbled as the fight continued on; sounds of clashing metal, loud smashes of feet and hands breaking the ground, and the battle cries of the Unversed.<p>

The armored monster was swinging its six arms wildly, the four Unversed jumping and dodging away as they circled the monster. Aqua slid on the ground with her frost covered boots, swiftly dodging the monster's feeble attempts to claw her.

While the monster was distracted with the blue maiden, he heard a loud roar and looked back, seeing a tall brunette lunging at him. Terra's hand was blazing a bright orange, smashing his fist on the monster's snake like head, causing the monster to stumble backwards.

Meanwhile, Xion sprinted towards the stumbling monster and she quickly sliced by one of its legs with her black rapier sword. Sparks flashed from the sliced area of the monster's leg, making the mechanical beast fall on its knees while two of its hands balanced itself on the ground.

Roxas was hesitant as he watched the fight, shaking his hands as he tried to gain some courage to fight with his friends. He soon remembered Xion's words when they decided to help the adults. _'Roxas, your powers are similar to mine, you can create weapons just by thinking about them. Concentrate on what you want, and it'll appear in your hands.'_

"Concentrate…" Roxas whispered; closing his eyes as images flooded his conscious.

While he was thinking, a flash appeared before his hidden eyes. An image of something came to him, it was blurry but it felt familiar. In fact, he knew that it was a sword, but he couldn't make out the texture.

"_What was this?" _He thought.

But his thoughts quickly returned to their goal, as his hands flexed with flashes of sparks discharging in his fingers. He shot his yellow eyes open, the iris flashing with bright colors. He stretched his hand out, suddenly a blade materialized out of streaks of light, forming together until they faded away, revealing a plain cutlass sword. He summoned another one in his other hand, holding both by his sides.

The armored monster noticed the still target, getting back up on its hook-like feet and charging after the blonde. Roxas jumped when the monster swiped at him, landing on its shoulder while stabbing one of his blades into it. Sparks flashed out of the monster's shoulder, Roxas jumping back to safety while the six armed machine roared in false anger.

"Way to go, Roxas!" Xion cheered, making the blonde boy flush red from the flattery.

"It's not over yet," Aqua added, walking beside Roxas as she stared off at the enraged monster.

"We have to finish this quickly, or else this place will be flooded with HOC soldiers!" Xion warned.

They all gasped as they saw Terra sprint by them, the brunette charging the monster with full force. "Then let's take this thing down!" He yelled.

Terra skidded on the ground as he halted right under the monster's chest, the mechanical being adjusting its red eyes on the Unversed under it. Terra roared as he jumped at the monster's chest, his hand burning with a bright light. He fist colliding with the monster's metal chest and a loud clang echoed throughout the castle as the monster's armored chest dented from the punch. The metal beast screeched as it fell on its knees again, Terra jumping back as the others ran after the injured monster.

Aqua jumped over the monster while calling another Blizzard attack, aiming at the monster's claws. The many balls of ice shattered on the monster's metal palms, freezing them on the ground.

The monster's head looked up with a hiss, seeing two kids lunging at it with swords. Roxas and Xion shouted as they slammed their blades on the monster's head, slicing across its face as sparks flashed all around its head.

The Unversed regrouped back together in front of the monster, watching as the mechanical being twitched and shuttered until it collapsed with a rumble. The machine sparked and its red laser-like eyes faded into a dull grey.

The group of Unversed huffed and panted, Roxas and Xion falling on their bottoms while Terra kept his gaze on the defeated machine. His attention was shifted when he heard Aqua walking away, turning his head to see her walking in the direction of the cargo train center.

"We should get going, I've had enough of this place," Aqua spoke seriously.

"Right…" Terra sighed, joining her walk while the other two stumbled back on their feet.

Terra quickly became aware that something was wrong with Aqua, noticing that she wasn't even looking at him as they walked together. She also had an edgy look on her face as she tried to keep her gaze forward.

Terra placed his hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "Hey… Aqua… are you al-"

Terra's sentence was cut off by something he never expected, a slap to the face. His expression changing from worry to surprise, his cheek beginning to turn a shade of red. Aqua's gaze shot back towards Terra, her eyes narrowed while her lips curved down into a frown.

"You idiot!" She shouted, making Terra flinch. "I told you to leave me behind; you were supposed to leave with the kids and escape!"

Terra was shocked; he wasn't expecting this at all. Seeing her angry with him made his stomach turn uneasily, her ocean blue eyes narrowing him down into a puddle of confusion. But then he realized something, his shocked gaze turning into an equally upset expression as hers.

"Wait a second, is this how you treat someone who saved your life!" Terra barked back.

"I didn't ask for your help, and even if I did, you're still an idiot for charging after that thing without knowing anything about your powers!" Aqua argued.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Xion were watching with worried faces as the two adults continued to argue. Xion hesitantly lifting her hand to gain attention so she could stop the fight but finding no gap between Terra and Aqua's shouts.

"You're an Idiot!" Aqua finished, stomping away from Terra.

Terra growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, quickly following her down the steps while the kids timidly did the same. The whole walk down the steps was silent between the group, Aqua being in front while Terra gave her death looks from behind, Roxas and Xion staying side by side as they awaited another argument between the two.

* * *

><p>When they made it to the train center, Aqua was the first to walk inside one of the doors and quickly slam it shut. Terra huffed in defiance and entered another doorway, waiting the kids to join him. They entered the dark metal train and closed the hatch. The train was smooth with shiny grey plating; the front of the train was smoothed out into an oval shape.<p>

Inside the train, Terra sat on one of the seats while he looked back outside the circular window next to him, his body nudged a bit as the train began to move. Roxas and Xion sat across from him with their hands on their laps, watching Terra's every moment for a sign of another predictable outrage.

Terra's orange eyes narrowed as they watched the metal door, knowing full well that Aqua was in that unit of the train. He huffed again and looked away, his eyes noticing the two kids staring at him.

"What?' He huffed.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Xion suggested softly.

"For what!" He barked back. "She's the one having the attitude, not me!"

Roxas and Xion glanced at each other with a raised eyebrow, both noticing the denial in his words. The metal room became darker as the train entered a tunnel leaving the castle, dim lights passing by the windows every few seconds. Terra's pouting expression was still visible to the two teens as the dim lights passed by his shadowed body repeatedly.

"Even so, you should go talk to her. Clear this thing up now before we reach the next stop," Xion suggested again in a soft tone.

Terra didn't say anything, his eyes descended down with his eyebrows relaxing into sadness. He wanted to clear this argument up too; he didn't want her hating him for the whole ride out of _Hollow Bastion_. Even if it means losing a bit of his pride, he'll do it if it means having her okay with him again.

Terra gave a long sigh as he pushed himself back in his feet, walking down the metal train to the door. When he came near it, it swiftly slid open from his presence. The inside of the train was still a little dark, the passing faint lights guiding down the train from the windows.

Terra's eyes softened when he saw Aqua sitting on one of the seats, her arms crossed with one leg perched over the other. She was looking away from Terra's direction, not saying a word.

Terra walked closer and sat two seats away from her, figuring he start off by giving her the necessary space. The brunette took a better look on Aqua's face, expecting to see her still upset, but was greeted with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

She didn't look angry, her eyes were half closed while her expression was soft and relaxed. She was sad. Her star-shaped pendant swayed back and forth from the train's movement, the passing lights making it twinkle, while Terra's did the same.

"Aqua…" Terra spoke with a light voice, hunching over with his arms resting on his knees. "I'm sorry about what I did."

"No… you shouldn't apologize," Aqua whispered.

The blue maiden's arms unfolded and her palms rested on her lap, her head still turned away from the brunette. The train kept moving on through the tunnel, while the dark room felt quiet for the longest time, both Unversed trying to think of something to say to break the silence.

Aqua motioned her gloved hand to her face, brushing back a couple blue locks away from her gleaming eyes. "I was scared," She whispered, getting Terra's attention.

"What?"

"I was scared; I didn't want you to die because of me. I didn't want anyone dying because of me. That's why I fight alone, that's why the Blue Angel_… _doesn't have any friends."

Terra's eyes widened from her words, his heart suddenly being squeezed with guilt. He looked away from her, trying to find the best words to say, but he couldn't think of anything. He brought his hand to his orange pendant; the passing lights making it shine as always.

"You're not alone… Aqua," Terra whispered.

Aqua turned her head towards him, her expression shocked from those words. Terra's eyes directed to hers, their eyes faintly glowing in the dark.

"You're not alone anymore, you have me-" Terra stuttered. "Us… you have us now."

Suddenly, the train escaped from the dark tunnel. A bright beam of light shined through the windows of the train, Terra covering his eyes from the sudden alternation of light. When he opened them again, the morning light revealed to him something he couldn't describe. It made his orange eyes widened and the very image burned into his brain, making the tall brunette grin.

Aqua was smiling warmly at him, her blue hair waving with a slit of orange reflecting off her blue tresses from the sun's rays. She giggled as she brushed back her waving locks, her laughter making him even happier.

She looked down, trying to hide her overly excited smile. "Thank you, Terra."

"No problem." Terra sighed, looking out the window and into the grassy plains with the orange sun rising from the distance.

"You're still an idiot," Aqua mentioned.

Terra chuckled. "Yeah… I know."

* * *

><p>The cargo train continued on through the grassy plains, passing by small farm lands while the morning sun shined warmly over the train's passengers. The four Unversed sat quietly across from each other, the two teens sleeping while Terra and Aqua stared casually through the windows. Xion was resting her head on Roxas's shoulder while he did the same on her head; the blue maiden noticed this and smiled for a second.<p>

"So, tell me everything I need to know," Terra's voice broke through the silence. "About this world we live in, the places and people, I want to know it all."

"There's a lot to talk about," Aqua giggled. "But I guess we have time to discuss."

Aqua rested her shoulder on her seat while she looked out the window, her ocean eyes glistening a slit of orange light from the sun's rays.

"I should first tell you the three types of people who live in this world; the normal humans who have grey eyes, the Unversed with multicolored eyes, and the _Nobodies_ with pale white eyes."

"Nobodies?" Terra questioned.

"Nobodies are people with no hearts. They've lost their hearts and emotions in their lives. They live with the humans in peace, but it wasn't always like that," Aqua explained casually.

"They have no hearts, no feelings?" Terra muttered, astonished.

"The Hollow Order Core is a branch of the human military that protects its people from nonhuman entities. Fifty years ago, the relationship between the humans and the Nobodies was in constant conflict. The HOC would round up Nobodies wherever they can and put them in confinement, while the Nobodies themselves regrouped together in a place they could be accepted,_ Sanctuary_."

"What's_ Sanctuary_?" Terra questioned again.

"_Sanctuary_ is a place controlled by Nobodies who congregate their kind together in safety, while secretly fighting against the HOC. But fifty years ago, they both finally signed a treaty together, which brought noble rights to the Nobodies living in human society."

Terra's mind was practically exploding with confusion, people with no hearts fighting against the humans, but what does this have to do with Unversed.

"What about _us_, where do we fit in all of this?" Terra insisted.

Aqua's head rested on the seat, closing her eyes. "Unversed appeared randomly during these fifty years of peace, because we are considered nonhuman entities, the Nobodies aren't hostile towards us. But the humans and HOC see otherwise,"

Terra's eyes narrowed as irritation from the HOC's history made him clench his teeth. "Why do they hate us?"

Aqua looked at him with a blank expression, but then her eyebrows tilted upward as her face became sorrowful again. "There are a lot of rumors that go around about Unversed, mostly bad."

"Like what?"

Aqua closed her eyes and turned her head, the orange sun reflecting off her bare skin. "I don't know if this rumor is true or not, I've never seen it happen before."

Terra felt something twist in his stomach, anxiety and wonder built up in his chest as Aqua continued on.

"They say; Unversed can increase their powers by eating the hearts of living people."

* * *

><p><em>DuhDuhDaahh! O_o <em>

_Didn't see that coming did yeh? Well I hope you guys enjoyed this emotional chapter, the next chapter will probably have more explaining too, maybe I'll figure a way to explain it while the story keeps moving forward. _

_So how do you like this world so far, the Unversed and Nobody idea and all? Don't worry, I'll show off some Nobody culture in the next chapter. :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, original characters and story belongs to their original owners…**_


	5. Stray Sheep

_Terra ForceXIII – Sorry for the wait, I went camping with my folks. Well I've decided to enable the anonymous review button, just for kicks. I didn't enable it before because I just sort of liked getting reviews from fellow writers but I guess a friendly review is a friendly review. :)_

* * *

><p><em>~ The city was dark within the night; the rain pouring tremendously over the city's buildings and streets, but there was no living thing in sight. But as the rain continued to block out any unnecessary noise, something strong echoed throughout the many city streets. <em>

_In the night, two figures in black cloaks fought each other with everything they had. One was tall and muscular, his hands discharging red and black sparks that formed into red sabers. The other was slimmer, her watery eyes glistening from the moon's light reflecting off the running water. _

"_We were never supposed to be together!" The hidden woman cried, charging after the hooded man with her hollow blue saber._

_Their transparent blades clashed once again, the sheer force causing the wet asphalt around them to crack. They continued to clash their blades, sparks discharging with every collided strike. The hidden man saw his chance and ducked under her blue blades, lunging at her with his red saber in hand, his eyes meeting hers. ~_

Terra shot his eyes open as he awoke from his slumber, rising up from the seats quickly as he panted stressfully. His heart rate skyrocketed from his sudden shift, the brunette running his hand through his hair as he tried to steady his breathing. He looked out the window, the bright moon meeting his gaze.

"Wh- what… was that," He panted, retracing his thoughts. "Was it just a dream?"

* * *

><p><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter Five: Stray Sheep_

* * *

><p>The train continued on through the endless plains of grass and farm land, the destination still unclear to the group of Unversed. The sunset faded away across the horizon, giving birth to another dark night filled with stars that stretched throughout the skies.<p>

While everyone else was sleeping, Xion was sitting on her knees backwards on the seat, gazing out into the night sky, the bright moon making her azure eyes glisten.

"Xion… why are you still up?" A familiar voice spoke softly.

The raven haired girl looked over to her side to see Roxas rubbing his eyes, slowly removing his hands to show his yellow gleaming eyes in the moonlight.

"Can't sleep," Xion whispered simply.

Roxas scooted closer to his friend and glanced outside as well. They kept quiet for awhile, just enjoying the passing views of the night sky. But then Xion perked up when she noticed something in the sky, her expression shifting into excitement.

She took a deep breath in awe. "Look, Roxas!" She pointed at the sky.

Roxas's yellow eyes glanced up, noticing an unfamiliar sight in the clear night, his eyes widened when he saw something bright passing along the sky, a large white fortress of some kind radiating a pale aura.

"What is that?" Roxas questioned.

Xion smiled joyfully as she spoke. "That's the _X-Oath in Nora_, a city filled with Nobodies!"

"That's a city?" The blonde gasped, both teens staring up at the floating white light.

"Yeah, it's basically a humongous white ship that floats around in a fixed current in the wind. It has buildings and skyscrapers on the top, which makes it a city," Xion explained happily.

The floating white object in the sky continued to pass by in what looks like a slow pace, while the two Unversed watched silently. Roxas glanced over at Xion, noticing how her azure eyes softened and her once excited expression changed into disappointment.

"Xion?" Roxas spoke quietly.

"You know, my parents named me after that city," She confessed. "They replaced the initials of the city's name, and they named me 'Xion'."

The dark haired girl turned around and brought her legs up over the seat, hugging her knees over her black cloak. "My parents must be up in that city somewhere, I'm sure of it."

"You're separated from your parents?" Roxas asked.

Xion lowered her head down and closed her eyes. "When I was a baby, the Nobodies of _Sanctuary _found me stranded and took me in as one of their own. I spent most of my life there, wondering what happened to my family. A year ago, someone told me that my parents were still alive and they were looking for me."

"Who told you?"

Xion raised her head and looked at the blonde, their gleaming eyes meeting each other. "A man who said he knew my parents, saying that they miss me and want me back."

Roxas looked back at the floating light in the sky, his arm resting on the seat's back. "So that's why you're traveling like this?"

"Yep, and you're helping me!" Xion said cheerfully. "Because you're my best friend, we've been best friends since we were little, living in _Sanctuary_ as orphans."

Xion swirled around her seat and stared up at the sky with hope in her eyes. "My parents are up there, I'm sure of it."

After awhile, the two teens finally fell asleep, Roxas resting his head on Xion's lap while she tilted over his shoulder, both making slight breaths as they slept. Meanwhile, Terra slowly opened one eye, watching the two teens with a blank expression, for he was listening to their conversation.

* * *

><p>The group of Unversed were all awake this coming night, for this was where they'll get off the train. Aqua told them that they were heading to a small town called <em>Grex Perditus<em>, a quiet town filled with travelers and hidden refugees.

The sun was setting once again, the group preparing to secretly leave the cargo train into the night town. Terra sat in his seat, his mind filled with wonder, imagining the places and people he'll see. He noticed that Aqua was gone, but quickly found her coming back from the end of the train holding some sheets in her arms.

"Terra, put this on," Aqua ordered, passing him a dark brown sheet that was used to cover up some of the train's cargo. "I made it into a cloak, it isn't stylish but it'll do for now."

Roxas and Xion silently pulled their hoods over their heads, the coming night shadowing their faces except their lower jaws and a slight gleam from their glowing eyes.

"What do we do when we get to _Grex Perditus_?" Roxas asked, watching the two adults swiftly put on their brown cloaks.

Aqua let out a sigh and pulled the brown cloak over her head. "We'll head to an inn, relax, and get some sleep. We'll think of something tomorrow when we leave, we don't want to stick around too long."

"Are you sure four hooded figures could get away with not looking suspicious?" Terra questioned.

"This town is always filled with suspicious people; the town's folk just look the other way and don't get involved."

The four fugitives awaited the train's stop, seeing the dark town coming closer through the window. The train began to screech as it made its halt at the train station, the group tensed when they saw some HOC guards waiting for them.

As the train halted, all the metal doors slid open automatically, steam seeping from the train's pipes as the guards began their examination of the cargo train's compartments. When they entered one of the train's units, the four Unversed quickly slipped out of the other end.

They all walked casually out of the train center, opening the entrance/exit doors and entering the town streets. The dark town was made out of stone streets and quiet buildings with few lights on in the windows. All the buildings were stacked together, making the city look like a maze. The street lights either dim or fading in and out from lack of electric power.

There was practically no people in sight, which either brought comfort or uneasiness to the group. For Aqua, it means there was no one to spot them, which was always good. They walked along the stone streets with Aqua leading them, Terra's head slowly looking around with his orange eyes gleaming under his hood.

"It's always best to never look people in the eyes," Aqua whispered while continuing her walk. "Especially in a human populated area."

When they entered another part of the town's streets, Terra saw a sign hanging above a building door, 'Traveling Inn'. They all crossed the street and entered the Inn, walking into the warm entrance room. The lights gave the Inn a cozy glow, a waiting table on the side with the clerk sitting in his chair behind the desk at the end of the room.

The cloaked group can hear the small soft beats of jazz music playing on the radio on the clerk's desk, noticing the man staring at them. He was about middle aged with short brown hair, light facial hair and a cigarette hanging from his calm lips.

"May I help you folks?" The clerk spoke calmly, examining the hidden bunch with his gray eyes.

Aqua walked up to the wooden desk and smiled under her hood. "A room for four please."

The clerk said nothing as he stood up, removing his cigarette from his mouth and exhaling a heap of smoke, his calm but suspicious gaze darted from each hidden figure before him, turning around to retrieve a room key hanging among others on the wall.

"A room for four, that'll be fifty," He spoke calmly.

"_Fifty, that's low even for a rundown Inn like this?" _Terra thought, watching Aqua pay the man.

The clerk dropped the key in Aqua's hand, giving the hidden group one last mistrustful look. "I don't know what your business here is and I don't really care, just don't do anything that'll make those HOC guards come barging into my Inn, got it?"

"Yes sir, thanks for the shelter," Aqua bowed, walking up the stairs to her room with her friends silently followed her.

They walked down the second floor hallway, stopping at room VII. Aqua placed the key into the door handle and turned, hearing a click. They all entered the small room, seeing two large beds and a door leading to the bathroom.

"What, two beds!" Xion gasped, her face slightly flustered under her hood.

"It'll be fine, me and you can sleep in one while the boys sleep in the other," Aqua spoke calmly.

They all dispersed and relaxed on the soft beds, Terra and Aqua removing their brown cloaks and resting them on the chair near a small desk. Terra plopped on the bed, taking in a deep breath as he was finally able to enjoy something soft, instead of sleeping on those uncomfortable seats on the train.

Aqua walked to the bathroom. "I'll be taking a shower first; I reek of metal and sweat."

When Aqua closed the door, Terra directed his gaze at the two teens talking on the other bed. He rested his arms behind his head as he tried to think of a good way to start this serious conversation.

"So kid, what's your full name?" Terra spoke, getting their attention.

Roxas scratched his head in thought, realizing that even he doesn't know. But then Xion quickly stepped in.

"He's _Roxas Perso Tramonto_,"

"Yeah… what she said," Roxas sighed, looking away in embarrassment.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Can't remember?"

"Roxas suffered an injury to the head while we were in _Hollow Bastion_; I've been clearing things up for him." Xion explained.

Terra chuckled. "Welcome to the club, kid."

The brunette's expression quickly changed when he darted his eyes to Xion, making her feel nervous. "So you're looking for your parents, huh?" He asked, making her jump.

"Y- You heard?" She stuttered.

"Yep, the whole conversation you two had last night."

Xion rubbed the side of her head with her index finger, feeling embarrassed for confessing such a touchy subject. "Yeah… I'm looking for them."

"This journey seems a little dangerous for a girl your age," Terra spoke concerned.

Xion then gave him a pouted expression. "I can handle myself, remember I'm an Unversed."

"I know you can handle yourself, I'm just saying that after all I've seen and been through, I think it's a dangerous idea for an Unversed to be traveling alone," Terra explained, sitting up from the bed.

"I'm not doing this alone, I have Roxas."

Xion then huffed in anger, pulling her black heels off while Roxas left her bed. She lied down on the bed and covered herself in the sheets, turning away from the two boys.

Roxas sat on Terra's bed and scratched his neck. "I think you upset her," Roxas sighed.

Terra smiled playfully and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

><p>It was two A.M. in the morning, and Terra couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling with his gleaming ember eyes, thinking back on his dream and what has happened so far. Roxas was curled up in a ball next to him, snoring lightly.<p>

"Can't sleep?" A soft voice whispered, making Terra jump.

He looked over at the girl's bed to see Aqua on her side facing him, her ocean blue eyes glistening in the dark. Her face was calm but he could tell she was concerned. Terra couldn't help but detach his important thoughts and think of nothing but her, how her skin shines in the moon's light.

He shook himself from those thoughts and continued with his deep thinking. "Yeah… just thinking about some stuff," He whispered.

"Care to share?" She asked.

Terra thought back when they first met, the first word that she spoke to him. That name that haunted his thoughts for quite awhile now, he was hoping to clear it up quickly, so he might as well ask now.

"Do you remember when we first met, at _Hollow Bastion_?"

Aqua blinked her gleaming eyes, her expression unfazed from his question. "Yes, I woke up and we introduced each other, why?"

"You don't remember the name you called me when you first woke up?" He asked again.

"No… why, what did I say?" She asked puzzled.

Terra sighed heavily, for he knew he wasn't going to clear up this mystery tonight. He adjusted himself on the bed and closed his eyes, dismissing the conversation.

"Nothing, never mind…"

* * *

><p><em>Until next time. :) Now I know I said before that I would be showing some Nobody culture and ideology in this chapter but I guess it'll have to wait. Sorry, I really need to stop promising things before hand. But don't worry; you'll see some Nobodies… eventually I hope. X3<em>

_I'm not really sure I did a good job with this chapter, I'm still debating it. Maybe some reviews will help clarify the subject for me. __AquaStormXIV? PiggyBlue? MonMonCandie? AKAAkira? __:3 _

_Awww no info on the 'Xemnas question' in this chapter, but don't worry, when I finally reveal it. You won't even see it coming. And I guess you're wondering about that dream, well that'll be explained too. :)_

_Roxas's full name "Perso Tramonto" means "Lost Sunset" in Latin. _

_The town "Grex Perditus" means "Lost Sheep" in Latin. :3_

_And you know what, just because I like to spread the TerraxAqua love, I'll be posting advertisements for other TerraxAqua out there. :D And if you give me good reviews, I might advertize your fic as well… _

_This week's pick is "Unforgiven" by __PiggyBlue__. It's a rewrite of one of my most favorite stories I've read when I first started writing fanfiction. Check it out! ;) _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, characters and original story belongs to their original owners.**_


	6. Driven Bonds

_Terra ForceXIII – Alright ladies & gentlemen, I've got a goal. Or rather a bet between me and my sister, I bet my sister $50 that I'll reach over 100 reviews before my story is finished, so I need your help. ;D_

_Well… I saw Harry Potter, and it was pretty good. A lot of character death which was depressing because it made me think back on the first movie on how I knew them. :( Especially Snape…_

_Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation…_

* * *

><p>Aqua's deep sleep was soon disturbed by the warmth of the morning sun coming from the window, her closed eyes flinching a bit before gradually opening. She was on her side, her arm wrapped under her pillow. She adjusted herself up from the bed, one arm positioned on the bed to hold her balance while the other rubbed the morning tears away from her eyes.<p>

She looked beside her to see that Xion wasn't there, turning her head around to see the dark haired girl looking over Terra as he slept.

"What are you doing?" Aqua sighed.

"Terra's been shaking in his sleep for awhile now; he looks to be having a bad dream." The raven haired girl answered.

Aqua looked over at the sleeping male, noticing his tense expression while his body shivered. Light grunts and groans escaped his clenched teeth as he shook his head in stress, bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. Aqua felt worried for him, so she quickly got up from bed and came to his aid.

"Terra, wake up," She spoke softly, shaking Terra's shoulders to stir him.

Terra's ember eyes shot open and he rose from the bed in an instant, panting franticly as Aqua tried to calm him down. He grasped his head in stress, feeling his heart practically bursting through his ribcage.

"Terra, are you okay?" Aqua asked, worried.

After many deep breaths, he brushed his hand over his face, his ember eyes flashing a hint of light like a pulse. "Yeah… it was just a dream…"

* * *

><p><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter six: Driven bonds_

* * *

><p>Roxas looked out the room's window, looking down at the stone streets. He was surprised to see a lot of people walking around, plenty of cars going by while the sidewalks were trampled by the feet many civilians. And Aqua was right, there was quite a few people hiding their faces under their hoods.<p>

"I guess we'll fit in, huh?" The blonde asked simply, watching the crowd as they continued to move on with their day.

"Just don't look people in the eyes and we'll be okay," Aqua answered, swiping her brown cloak around her back pulling the hood over her blue hair.

"Where are we going?" Xion asked, kicking her feet back on the bed as she rested on her stomach.

"Food and clothes shopping, there are a lot of shops her in _Grex Perditus_, and we should resupply soon."

"Yay, shopping!" Xion cheered.

"You two aren't coming," Aqua stated nonchalantly.

Xion's happy expression quickly shattered and was replaced with shock, her eyebrows narrowing down into a pout. "Hey, why not, How come you two get to leave?" She whined.

Terra watched from the sidelines while adjusting his cloak, his eyes darting back and forth between the two girls.

"Because it's dangerous to walk around in a group, also we don't want to get separated." Aqua answered simply, showing no signs of remorse for the pouting girl.

"You're not my mother, what makes you think that you can order me around!" Xion raised her voice, her glare fixated on the blue maiden.

"Hey, young lady, just because you don't know your parents doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" Aqua shouted back.

Xion was taken back from that comment, her heart cracking from the emotional blow. She stared at the lilac haired woman with flinching eyes and her mouth agape, her azure eyes beginning to produce tears. The raven haired girl turned her head away to hide her flushed cheeks and tears, not saying a word.

Aqua realized that she hurt the girl, descending her once hostile gaze into pity. She didn't know what to say at the moment, so she decided to leave it at that.

"C'mon Terra," Aqua breathed softly, walking out the door while Terra hesitantly followed.

Silence filled the room as the wooden door closed behind the adults, leaving the two teens alone. Roxas was by the window while he watched his best friend lightly sob on the bed. He knew this was the time that a best friend usually comforts the other, so he timidly walked to Xion's bed and sat next to her.

"Hey… you know she didn't mean it that way," The blonde whispered, placing his arm around Xion's shoulder.

Xion rested her head on Roxas's chest, sniffing irregularly as she tried to stop the tears from rolling down her red cheeks. Her lips quivered as she tried to keep it into a frown, thinking about what Aqua said.

"I'll show her…" She muttered.

* * *

><p>Terra and Aqua walked down the hallway with an unbearable silence between them, the bluenette's thoughts tracing back to Xion's saddened expression.<p>

Aqua huffed in irritation. "That girl needs to learn some manners."

Terra couldn't help but smile, finding Aqua's erratic behavior humorous. "She's just a kid, living most of her life without closure of her parent's whereabouts; of course she'll leave and explore to find them as quickly as she can."

Aqua didn't answer, the two Unversed walked down the steps to the Inn's entrance. They walked past the desk where the clerk was sitting casually, watching them as they left.

"Planning on coming back?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah, just a little shopping, we'll be leaving tonight," Aqua answered as she opened the exit door.

The two left the Inn and were greeted by the sun's rays, and people walking by them as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk. Terra brought his hand up and attuned his hood to cover his ember eyes, blocking his vision of the upper bodies of the passing civilians.

"C'mon, let's go to the market," Aqua spoke under her hood, walking across the stone street while Terra followed.

Meanwhile, Xion was watching them from the Inn room's window, a venomous look in her eyes as a growl escaped from her moping lips. She quickly turned away from the window and stomped towards the door, grasping Roxas's hand to follow her.

"Hey, where are we going!" Roxas panicked as he stumbled on his feet.

"Out," Xion spoke firmly.

* * *

><p>Terra stood beside Aqua in front of a store, the brunette's face dumbfounded as he noticed the sign above the door. Was this the right place? He thought. He was expecting just an ordinary clothing store, filled with usual clothes worn by everybody, but this place spoke otherwise.<p>

He looked at the hooded girl next to him and raised an eyebrow. "An armory?"

Aqua gave him a smile under her hood. "Yep, time to get you armed and ready for combat," She said confidently.

The hidden maiden walked casually inside the weapon store, awaiting the bewildered male. When he entered through the glass door, he heard a light ring from the bell above the door, signaling the store's workers of a customer.

His ember eyes inspected the shadowed store, seeing many pieces of armor and gear hanging on the walls and leaning against desks that had small arsenals of weapons on display.

He looked over at the store manager standing firmly behind a counter. He was tall, much larger than Terra, with short auburn hair that slicked back into messy spikes. His frown was fierce thanks to his square chin and brick like cheek bones.

"Umm… hi," Terra introduced; scratching his head in awkwardly.

The bold man said nothing, just tilting his head down slightly as a 'welcome' nod. He had his large arms crossed as he eyed the two cloaked costumers with his grey orbs, his frown showing no signs of wavering.

"Terra, come here," Aqua called, holding some scraps of metal in her arms. "Try this on."

The blue maiden walked to the large clerk, looking up at him with a friendly smile. "May we try this on before we buy?" She asked politely.

The man nodded.

Aqua led Terra to the back of the store, standing in a small room with a red curtain blocking the outside view. She gave him the scraps of armor and nodded, leaving Terra to change. The brunette felt confused, trying to decipher the secrets of how to put on these metal pieces of armor.

Aqua waited outside the dressing room, leaning against a desk while she tapped her fingers against the wooden surface. She heard a cough behind the curtain, her head turning to see the brunette. She smiled playfully, eyeing his new appearance.

Terra still wore his Hakama pants and tight black shirt, but his arms were covered with armor. Both sides shared the same amount of armor on his forearms, but his left side had more armor around his shoulder. His forearms were covered in black gauntlets, his wrists armed with a round bronze base, also wearing black fingerless gloves. His left shoulder had a golden ornate crest on it, with segment plates going down to his elbow, each one alternating between black and dark red.

Terra brought his armored hand close to his vision, clenching his gloved hand and hearing the light squeaking of the material stretching.

He smiled. "Now we're talking."

Aqua walked near him, smiling mischievously while she poked him in the chest. "Good, because you'll be paying me back sooner or later."

Terra chuckled. "Yeah, I figured you would say that."

* * *

><p>It would seem that the endless crowd of people never seems to decrease as the two teens wondered the maze town, wearing their dark hoods over their heads as they squeezed their way passed the crowd. Both seemed nervous as they watched the taller adults walk by them, some giving them odd looks because of their attire.<p>

"C'mon, let's sit here," Xion said, resting on a sidewalk bench while she eyed the passing people.

Both were quiet as they watched the busy people walk by, Roxas noticing a stressful look in Xion's eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There are so many people, anyone of them could be my parents," She sighed sadly.

"Is that why we left the Inn, to go find your parents?"

Xion rubbed her cheek with one gloved finger, her eyebrows tilting upward into worry. "Roxas, I have a special ability that most Unversed don't. I can see into people's pasts."

Roxas was stunned, finding this new information to be extraordinary. "_Really_, so you could look into people's pasts and see if you're there huh?"

Xion nodded timidly, hunching over on the bench with her hands on her lap. "Yeah but I need time, in order for me to see the whole picture, the person has to be standing still."

"Ah, I see how it is. But don't you feel overwhelmed seeing every little moment in a person's life?"

Xion continued to observe the people walking by, her hidden azure eyes darting back and forth with each passing civilian. "Not really, I basically see only the important stuff and then I quickly forget what I saw because it's unimportant to me."

Roxas had a curious look on his face as he hesitantly spoke. "Did you try this on Terra and Aqua?" He asked quickly.

Xion huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Yes I did, but I couldn't find anything. Their memories are a little fuzzy and I couldn't make anything out, and Terra's pretty much empty."

Roxas couldn't help but snicker, Xion also trying to hide the growing smile on her face.

After awhile, the two teens started heading back after the sky began to grow darker. The streets began to clear, only a few people strolled by. But after much wondering around, the two finally realized that something was wrong.

They were lost.

"Huh, Xion… where are we going?" Roxas asked timidly, looking around the maze like town for any familiar signs.

Xion couldn't help but blush, finding their predicament to be embarrassing. "Umm… I think it's this way."

Xion quickly grasped Roxas's hand and ran, the blonde boy stumbling on his feet to adjust to his friend's haste. They swiftly turned a corner, slamming into somebody. The two teens fell over on their rears and groaned, Xion squeaked as she realized her rudeness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir!" She apologized.

She timidly looked up and gasped as her eyes met with those disturbing turquoise stones gazing down at her, the dark golden hair that spiked like Roxas's. His tall stature that towered over the two teens, his dark black clothing that added the disquieting aura around him. But what made Xion's heart pound was the size of his sword, a large blade that glistened from the street lights.

The man's turquoise eyes narrowed, sending an unpleasant chill down the teen's spine. "You must be _Xion Flos Oblitus_," He spoke in a deep voice.

Xion didn't know if nodding to his question was a good idea, but it was already too late to answer. The dark tall blonde directed his unwavering gaze on Roxas, making him flinch.

"And you must be Roxas," He huffed, raising his bare arm to the large hilt of his blade on his back. "Now that I've found you both, I can finish this quickly."

Roxas knew what he was going to do, his body moving faster than his mind could process a good plan. His yellowish eyes flashed as he summoned a cutlass blade in his hand, blocking the sheer force of the stranger's surprise attack. Both Roxas and Xion were sent back from the impact, Roxas's cutlass blade shattered in the process.

He looked at his shaky hand, the cutlass hilt disappearing in a flash of light. The nervous blonde felt his heart pounding through his chest, never feeling such fear from one single man. His hesitant eyes watched as the man walked casually towards them, his large sword hovering over the stone pavement, his strength astonishing the two teens.

"I'm a bounty hunter…" He spoke again. "I've been paid quite a lot of money to capture you two, weather you're dead or alive when I bring you back is your choice."

Both Roxas and Xion narrowed their eyes in protest, shining azure and yellow radiating from their orbs. Xion stretched her arm out and soon hollow pigments of blue glass floated around her hand. They materialized into the black rapier sword she used before. Roxas's teeth tightened as he summoned back two cutlass swords in his hands.

The stranger's serious expression didn't change, only lowered so the street lights created a shadow over his eyes. "Well… I might as well tell you my name; it's the least I can do for my bounty, to let them know who killed them."

The man slowly directed his large blade towards the two Unversed, both of his gloved hands squeaking slightly as he grasped the hilt with both hands. "My name… is _Cloud Immobilis Strife_, and I've come to take you back!"

* * *

><p><em>That's right people; Cloud is sort of a baddy in this story. He's gonna cause a lot of trouble for our four heroes, mostly just Roxas and Xion. But don't worry; he does have some redeeming qualities. :) <em>

_Cloud's middle name "Immobilis" means "Unwavering". I thought I should at least keep his name to Strife so I did. :P_

_Now, if you press the review button, you'll get a cyber cookie. X3_

_Oh yeah, this week's shout out goes to the story "Smile Again" by __Chococrepes.__ Now this story isn't exactly a TerraxAqua fic but it does have that pairing in it. It's mostly just a Vanshion fic but since it does have Terqua too, I thought it should count. Check it out, it's an excellent story. :) _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, characters and story belongs to their original owners…**_


	7. Sinister Shadow

_Terra ForceXIII – And this is where things pick up and some questions will be answered. Hold on tight, because it's going to be a bumpy ride! (I'm so overly dramatic) XD_

_I know you guys are probably tired of all the filler, so I decided to start things up now in this chapter. And Gahh it was difficult sorting this chapter… _

_I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my last chapter; I especially like all the comments about Cloud's situation. Don't worry; he's not the type of bad guy who laughs mischievously with lightning striking behind him. X3_

* * *

><p><em>Four days ago<em>

It was a clouded night; the sky covered in dark clouds that shifted above their human counterpart. The silent bounty hunter rested against a naked tree in a cemetery, the dark cloth on his waist and arm waving in the calm breeze.

He wore a dark sweater and a dark cloth covering his left arm, attached to a shoulder gauntlet that held a metal insignia of a lion's head on the front. Black boots and pants finished his dark attire, restricting his physical image of anything bright and wonderful.

A large buster sword was perched beside him with its tip stuck in the dirt, the red hilt practically reaching over the man's spiky hair.

His turquoise eyes glowed in the dark as they opened, meeting a stranger wearing a black cloak standing in front of him. The bounty hunter couldn't help but sense a feeling of pure darkness when he looked into the stranger's hidden face, turquoise orbs meeting only for an instant a pair of dark purple gems that resembled anything else but rightfulness.

"I have a job for you, bounty hunter," The cloaked man spoke in a deep voice. "There are two Unversed that I would like you to retrieve for me. A boy named _Roxas Perso Tramonto_, and the other is a girl named _Xion Flos Oblitus._"

"Children," Cloud huffed in disrespect. "You want me to hunt children?"

"Yes, they are an asset to my cause," The man spoke with a hidden grin. "I'll pay you half right here and now, and the rest is assured, after you bring me these two Unversed."

* * *

><p><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter Seven: Sinister Shadow_

* * *

><p>So many questions were popping up in her head, like how this man could predict her moves, how he could wield such a humongous sword, and who hired him for this job. All of these questions were aching in Xion's head, but none of it did any good. Her head ached from the stress, and her eyes were half open as they struggled to cooperate with her orders.<p>

Xion's legs felt like jelly, causing her to fall to her knees and place her hands on the ground for support. She inhaled as much air as she could, but that action was harder to accomplish and resulted in several coughs.

Meanwhile, Roxas was fighting off the silent warrior. He held two swords in hands as he swung randomly at the bounty hunter. The tall dark blonde's bored gaze continued to annoy the twin swordsman, how unfazed this man could be, but what was mostly frightening about this man was his eyes, those two turquoise orbs that seem to stare deep down into his souls.

"_Damn it, his sword is so large. I can't even get a scratch on him,_" Roxas thought.

The silent enigma swung his buster sword across his chest, his bare arm hiding his unwavering expression except for his eyes. Roxas saw his chance; he lunged at the man with both swords ready to slice in sync. But the man narrowed his eyes, his turquoise irises glistening a slit of blue light.

While his sword arm was still across his chest, he maneuvered his left arm under his right and palmed Roxas in the chest, sending him back. The little blonde gasped for air as he tumbled on the stone pavement, coughing fiercely.

The yellow eyed blonde directed his twitching gaze at the man walking towards him, the silent warrior's sword hovering only inches above the ground as he held it in one hand. The calm midnight breeze waved across the black cloth on his waist, his dark blonde locks brushing over his stone cold eyes.

"Y- You jerk…" Roxas muttered in a cracked voice, but his speech did little to nothing on the man's stern aura.

Roxas noticed one of his swords was laying right in front of him, his survival instincts quickly kicked in as he tried to drag his arm towards it. But as he almost reached it, a large dark boot casually stepped on the sword's hilt.

The injured blonde cringed as he looked up, his quivering yellow eyes meeting the man's stone cold turquoise ones. "It's over now, kid," Cloud spoke deeply, his turquoise stones narrowing.

Roxas's vision became blurry, seeing multiple dark blonde staring down at him. His yellow eyes descended down into a relaxed half lit state, his mind breaking away from consciousness. But before he saw nothing but blackness, he watched as the tall spiky haired man disappeared from view and was replaced by a familiar brunette.

"Roxas, you alright?" Terra's voice asked concerned.

The injured blonde didn't answer, he finally closed his eyes and his body became limp. Unaware that the bounty hunter backed off when Roxas's adult friends came to his side. Terra and Aqua kneeled down next to the unconscious boy with their cloaks unraveled, checking his injuries while Xion frantically ran over.

"Roxas! Is he okay?" She questioned.

Aqua closed her eyes and spoke calmly. "He's fine… don't wor-"

She was cut off by an unexpected hug from the frightened girl, hearing soft sobs as the girl quivering in her arms. Aqua was stunned for a bit, but then she placed her arms around the poor girl. When Xion finally faced her, Aqua noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry I disobeyed you," She whimpered. "I just... wanted to prove myself to you."

The blue haired maiden sighed as she embraced the girl in another hug, smiling warmly. "It's okay, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Terra watched his two friends with serious eyes, his ember orbs directing towards the silent swordsman standing in the dark street. He walked silently on the street until he was facing the man only ten feet away, both staring at each other with hostile eyes.

"Who are you?" Terra demanded with a deep tone.

"That's none of your concern; I'm here for those two. I have no time to deal with any of you," The blonde man answered.

"Well I guess we do have a problem, because if you're trying to get to them, then you'll have to get through me."

The silent swordsman's eyes didn't even blink as he raised his large buster sword towards the brunette. Terra's eyes glowed in hostility as he removed his cloak and threw it to the side, his newly found armor shining in the street lights.

Cloud blinked his eyes, his vision directed down at the pavement for a second. "A brawler huh, kinda reminds me of someone?" He muttered.

Both warriors faced each other in silence for the longest time, wondering which one would strike first. After seeing no results, Terra grunted and decided to make the first move. He sprinted towards his enemy with his hands curling into fists, sparks of orange light appearing in his palms.

Terra roared as he connected his glowing fist with the large sword perched downward to protect its master, a loud echo shrieking through the dark streets. Cloud soon came around his perched sword and stretched his left arm out to Terra's throat, but the brunette quickly blocked his arm with his free one.

Both were in a standstill, the two warriors jumping away from each other in sync. But Terra didn't take this time to let his opponent rest; he called upon the hidden powers within his eyes and directed it towards his right hand.

"_Fire!_" He shouted, a swirling ball of flames appearing in his palm.

The sphere of flames burst out of his hand, colliding with the bounty hunter's shielded sword and exploding. Terra couldn't see him, nothing but clouds of smoke in his line of vision. But then the dark swordsman burst through the cloud of smoke and met the tip of his blade with Terra's armored wrist.

Cloud retracted his sword and swung it across, Terra's teeth tightening as he blocked the fierce blow with his forearms. But then the silent swordsman thrust his blade at the brunette, Terra quickly clapping his hands on the blade's tip, stopping it in its tracks.

Aqua watched in worry, silently praying for Terra's victory. She watched as they both struggled to hold each other off, Terra's muscles tensing as they tried to halt the large blade from piercing his skin.

Terra felt a bead of sweat cascade down the side of his head as he witnessed the blade's tip slowly getting closer to his forehead. The earth warrior roared as he jerked the blade to the side and lunged at the spiky blonde, his fist missing its mark as Cloud tilted his head to the side to dodge it.

But before Terra could retreat, Cloud elbowed him in the gut and slammed the side of his sword into Terra's shoulder, sending him back and tumbling on the ground. The earth warrior tried to get up, but he was then sliced across the chest by the bounty hunter's sudden strike.

Terra's eyes widened as he watched his own blood fly by his vision, the necklace of his star shaped charm sliced in half. The orange charm fell to the ground with a light twinkle, the earth warrior's body falling back along with it.

"Terra!" Aqua gasped, watching as blood flew in the air and Terra's body collapsing without a sound.

The bleeding male groaned as he tried to get up. _"M- My chest... h- how can he..."_

Terra slowly got on his knees as he clenched his bleeding chest, feeling his dark T-shirt soaking up the warm substance. Before he could think of a plan, he felt his throat being crushed by the bounty hunter's hand, lifting him up until he was hanging inches above the ground. Terra cringed as he tried to break free, blood dripping from his lips as it was squeezed out of his throat.

"_Damn it... h- how does he know my moves?_" Terra thought.

His flinching eyes met those stone turquoise orbs staring right back at him, Cloud's bored gazed witnessing the pointless struggle.

"You're probably wondering how I know your moves and fighting style, how I'm able to dodge and block every one of your strikes," The dark warrior spoke in monotone.

Terra noticed the man's turquoise eyes flickering a string of light.

"My eyes can see everything; they read and examine my opponent's moves, and predict the next logical attack you're going to make. I can read your fighting style, your movements, body language, and your strength and speed..."

"W- What?"

"In the end, I can see the logical outcome of every one of your moves," Cloud finished.

The injured brunette groaned as he began to lose consciousness because of the lack of air, his ember eyes struggled to stay open. His thoughts were beginning to ache as well, all the sounds around him beginning to fade away until nothing but the sound of his rushing heartbeat was heard.

"_I… I can't… I won't let it happen… I won't die here… not… yet…"_

Then his mind became clear and his vision was replaced with soft images of memories rushing back into his brain.

_~ The soft multiple sounds of steel strings being lightly tapped by_ a hidden hammer was heard, the sound of _a piano. The sounds of many different voices conversing with one another almost shrouded out the piano, but only almost. _

_He walked by the many people in silence, strolled up the shiny stairs of the city building. His vision was fixed on the bright chandler hovering above the large guest room of the tower, noticing every little twinkle made by the chandelier's glass reflecting off the numerous other bright surfaces of the room. _

_He was at a guest party in a skyscraper building, with the view of the night city being visible outside the glass walls surrounding the building. _

_Finally, he made it to a level where there were hardly any people, the many voices subsiding down into only a few conversations. His bored eyes darted between each guest, seeing men in suits and women in dresses. But then he saw something that caught his eyes, something that made his heart stop and his throat tight… something that seemed to be the most beautiful shade of blue._

"_Welcome… I didn't expect to see you here…" She spoke. ~_

Terra's eyes shot open, revealing the radiant red gems that substituted his usual orange orbs. The sheer opening of his eyes sent a shockwave of energy that surged through the stunned bounty hunter, making him lose grip on the brunette's throat and back away.

Terra's limp form quickly turned as he landed on one knee and fist the ground, his brown locks drooping over his unknown expression. He opened his mouth and let out a deep animalistic groan, slowly standing up on his feet without lifting his head.

Meanwhile, Aqua watched in shock with the kids. Her ocean blue eyes watching in fright as her friend began to lift his head, revealing his dark crimson eyes. "T- Terra…?" She stuttered.

Her soft voice went unheard, as the dark brunette began to radiate a dark aura around his body. The haunting clouds of dark smoke swirled around his feet and melted the stone pavement below him, sending hazes of steam to flow over his body.

His breathing became deeper and more cracked, becoming growls then pants. He flexed his gloved hands, the crackling of his knuckles sent shivers down the blue maiden's spine. Finally, his dark gems fixated on the silent swordsman and narrowed in pure anger.

Blood dripped from his wound, small drops smearing the orange surface of the star shaped charm below him. The astounded bounty hunter's eyes widened, trying to figure out how this person is able to still stand with that injury.

"_That's impossible…"_ He thought.

Terra's teeth clenched and his lips shook from the sheer force of his jaw muscles, his words echoing into multiple voices. When he spoke, Aqua felt her heart crack from the fear she was brought upon by her own friend.

"I'_**m… g**__on__**na… **_k_**il**_**l**_** yo**_u_**!**_"

* * *

><p>The blonde haired girl continued her calm sketching over the art book on her lap, her mix-matched eyes examining every detail of the picture before her. It was a picture of a tall brunette character, the quiet girl replacing the brown pencil with a darker one.<p>

But right as she was about the add the finishing touches, her mix colored eyes shot open in shock and her pencil accidently skidded across the character's form, creating a dark scratch that ruined the picture.

But the girl's attention was focused on something else, something more important and terrifying.

"H- He's awoken…"

* * *

><p><em>Huh oh, somebody's angwy. :3<em>

_Well how do you like that, finally some good development huh? Well for now at least. So tell me what you think of it, in other words, REVIEW! Because reviews feed my soul. :3_

_Just to let you guys know; I'm going on a nine day vacation to Indiana tomorrow. So I won't be able to update for a bit, but I'll still be reviewing and reading other people's stories so don't worry, I'm not completely gone. :)_

_Oh, and this week's shout out goes to the story challenge "Virtuoso Come Prima" By __MonMonCandie__. Seriously! If you're a Terrqua fan, you should already have this story in your favorite list by now. Because if you don't, you should be ashamed of yourself! XD_

_Well, that's all I got for now! See you guys later when I come back!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, characters and original story belongs to their original owners…**_


	8. Calming the Storm

_Terra ForceXIII – Hey everyone, I'm back! I sincerely apologize for the long wait _

_But don't worry, I brought cyber cookies! I got one for you *__AquaStormXIV__* and for you *__MonMonCandie__* and one for you *__PiggyBlue__* and for all of you *__KH-Chan13, * __and finally *__AKAAkira* XD_

_Hehe but anyways, I had fun on my vacation. *sigh* I miss my grandmother's cooking, it was the bomb! XD_

_But enough of that, let's continue our story…_

* * *

><p>He watched as it happened, seeing the desperate struggle of the Unversed battling it out on the night streets. The sky was clear of clouds and the stars flickered with every passing moment. He rested on a building while keeping his pale grey-blue eyes on the battle below him.<p>

A cat, it was a black feline that eyed the besieged Unversed. The dark feline swayed its tail back and forth in a relaxed manner, one paw hanging off the building's edge. He had a dark red collar around his neck, a shiny round tag hanging below his throat, the gold surface briefly shining a tiny light from the reflection of the moon.

The cat watched the fight down below with little enthusiasm, until something sinister surged through its body and made its spine tingle in fright. The cat shot up and eyed the dying brunette being strangled by the bounty hunter, witnessing the dark blonde suddenly jumping back while the brunette fell to one knee.

The once defeated earth warrior stood back up, raising his head to reveal his blood-red irises. The cat's pointy ears curved back as a sign of stress, the black fur on its back raising.

The black feline strangely had a worried look on its fury face as it quickly looked over at the dark warrior's companions, seeing their shocked expressions. The cat hissed a bit before running off the building on all fours.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter Eight: Calming the Storm_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>D<strong>_a_**r**_**k**_** H**__a_z_**e!**_"

The bounty hunter witnessed the once wounded brunette charging after him with a dark aura surging through his body, his right arm lunging after him with his hand ready to claw.

Cloud dodged to the side as Terra skidded by him, the dark aura subsiding as he halted to a stop. Meanwhile, Cloud's eyes widened as he felt a surge of pain in his arm, looking over to see his skin split in an instant and blood escaping from the newly torn wound.

"_What, I thought I dodged it?"_

Terra swung his head around and glared at the injured blonde with blood red eyes, his teeth clenching as deep growls escaped from his lips. He immediately sprinted after him without a second thought, calling forth another _Dark Haze _attack. He lunged at the blonde with a roar, his palm directed towards his enemy as his fingers curled into claw like positions.

Cloud quickly positioned his blade in front of him, the sharp edge of his sword colliding with Terra's palm. The raging brunette narrowed his red eyes as he felt the palm of his hand bleed, but he didn't retreat.

The bounty hunter cringed as he felt another stinging pain, watching as small traces of blood leaked out of his chest, soaking his black sweater.

"_Damn…"_

But then his turquoise eyes widened as he noticed the hidden aura around Terra's arm, the shadowy substance forming around his arm and creating a claw like hand over his own, the tips of its claws piercing through Cloud's chest.

Terra's mouth let out a demonic growl, his other arm rising up to quickly swipe at his blonde enemy. But Cloud shoved the dark warrior back before his dark claws could reach him. The earth warrior growled in anger before howling throughout the night sky, a wave of dark energy blowing across everything in his path.

Aqua cringed and closed her eyes, looking away as she felt her blue locks waving across her face from the gust of wind. Xion held Roxas's unconscious body in her arms as she tried to shield him, yelping in fright from the horrific sight.

The blue maiden looked back at the battle with worried eyes, witnessing the demonic change within her friend. "Terra!" She shouted.

But her words went unheard, as the fierce Unversed shot his hand towards the bounty hunter, his palm combusted into flames, the orange flares soon turning into dark shades of black and purple.

"_**D**__ar_**k Fi**_**r**_a_**g**__a__**!**_" He roared in multiple voices.

The surging ball of dark flames burst from his hand, launching towards the bounty hunter with incredible speed. The spiky haired swordsman sliced the incoming dark flames with a vertical stroke, watching the flames disperse into nothingness with a challenging gaze. But then he realized that the flames were beginning to smolder into puffs of black smoke, consuming him and shadowing his vision.

His torques eyes narrowed as the smoke blinded him, coughing up the unwanted dark smoke out of his lungs. He flinched as he noticed a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him within the dark fog, his instincts kicking in as he tried backing away. He felt the newly torn scratch on his chest just barely reaching his skin under his sweater.

When the dark fog finally disappeared, both males were facing each other in silence.

The fierce swordsman would have to admit it, but he'll have to recalculate his strategy for now. But the problem was that it looked like the raging brunette wasn't going to stop coming after him, seeing him taking a slow step forward.

But before Terra could continue, he was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his chest. The bounty hunter let his guard hinder a bit, watching curiously as the blue haired woman embraced her friend.

Terra's gaze was still fixed on the bounty hunter, his lips breathing out deep groans of protest. While Aqua held him tight in her arms, her sorrowful eyes closing as she rested her head on his back. She could hear his heartbeat, the unpleasant rhythm of his stressed heart making her feel such sorrow for the earth warrior.

"Terra… that's enough…" She whispered softly. "It's over now…"

Terra's red eyes softened, his once fierce gaze shifted into sadness. His deep breathing became softer, his tense muscles relaxing around Aqua's touch. His red irises shifted back into their orange haze, the dark aura around him disappearing. But most of all, his mind was clear again, images of his unknown past flashing before his eyes.

_~ "Please… it's over now! You don't have to do this!" She cried, holding his hand so he couldn't walk away._

_Both hooded figures stood on a bridge in the middle of the night, the bright moon glistening off the river's surface while the crickets played soft music in the forest beside them. The tall figure was in the middle of walking away, but the female figure grasped his gloved hand tighter in an attempt to halt his leave._

"_It's over now, we can't stop it! We've lost too many friends now; we're all that's left!" She begged._

_The hooded man was silent, looking over his shoulder to meet the eyes of his beloved. "I won't stop until he's dead."_

"_And then what?" The woman retorted. "We can't go back now! Please, think of me, think of yourself, think about us, your family!" _

_The man looked back before gesturing his hand away from hers. _

"_I am…" ~_

Before Terra knew it, he was on his knees while Aqua tried to hold him steady. He felt his heart pounding in his ears, realizing that he'd lost too much blood. He heard Aqua calling his name in panic before everything went black.

"Terra!" Aqua gasped, seeing his body going limp.

Meanwhile, the silent bounty hunter watched the _touching _event with a bored gaze. He retracted his large sword over his back and hooked it onto the unknown force holding it in place.

"I will call this a draw for now…" He began, getting the group of Unversed's attention.

The unwavering enigma turned away from the group, walking casually down the dark street. "But rest assured; I always get my bounty…"

Xion felt a chill run down her spine from those words, gulping down a lump in her throat before returning her attention back to her unconscious friend in her arms. But a question still remained, who was that guy? Who hired him to capture her and Roxas, and why?

"Aqua, we need to return back to the inn quickly, the HOC will be here soon to investigate!" Xion warned.

The blue maiden placed Terra's limp arm over her shoulder, grunting a bit before standing up. "Can you carry Roxas?" She questioned, stumbling towards them while supporting the unconscious Terra beside her.

"Yeah," The raven haired girl answered, following Aqua's example and supporting Roxas the same way.

* * *

><p>When they reached the inn, Aqua covered Terra's bleeding clothes with his cloak and told the manager that he was just a little tipsy from drinking. The manager didn't look convinced, but he didn't bother with asking anymore questions.<p>

They placed the boys on separate beds, the sheets removed for Terra so his blood doesn't ruin the material. Aqua immediately went to work on his injuries, bandaging up the large gash on his chest. While Xion sat in a seat with her worried look directed to the sleeping blonde, making little mumbling noises.

"You think they'll be okay?" She asked.

Aqua pooled one end of a bandage in her mouth while her hands dealt with the other ends, tightening up the knot that'll secure Terra's bandages. "Yes, they'll be fine. They just need to rest for now."

Aqua did one final examination over Terra's wounds before standing up with a deep sigh, startling Xion when she directed her stern gaze onto her. The blue maiden walked over to Xion and crossed her arms, giving her time to prepare for the scolding she's about to receive.

Xion gulped and looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"And yet you managed to get you and Roxas into danger, while risking not only your life… but Roxas and Terra's lives as well," Aqua spoke sternly.

Xion sunk down her shoulders and tilted her head down, her eyes staring falsely at her hands on her lap. "I'm sorry…" She repeated.

Aqua finally released a tiresome sigh, bending down to the girl's level and placing her hands on her shoulders, making her look up at her with watery eyes.

"_Damn, why does she have to give me that look?" _Aqua thought, irritated by the fact that she's being swayed by the girl's puppy-eyed look.

The Blue Angel wasn't really good at this type of stuff but she took her time in thinking of the right words to say.

"Just… don't do that again, okay?" She chuckled, giving the girl a friendly smile.

Xion couldn't help but let a small smile curve on her lips, giving the blue haired maiden a surprise hug. They stayed like this for a little while, before finally letting go. They turned off the lights and went to bed, oblivious to the pair of glowing eyes watching them from outside.

On the opposite building from the window, a black cat stared off across the street, its grey-blue eyes watching patiently as the Unversed within the inn slept. The round gold tag around its neck shifted a bit from the breeze, a light twinkling sound echoing through the calm night.

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh a kitty! :3<em>

_I bet I got you guess all confuzzled about it, huh? (Made up word, I know.) XD Can you guys what it is all about or who's the cat, probably not but I'll reveal that in the next chapter._

_Well, once again, I apologize for the wait. But don't worry, I'm back and I'll get to work on the other chapter right away. _

_Oh yeah, and this week's shout out goes to_ the story "Hidden Bonds" by_AquaStormXIV. __It's a really good story and you should check it out, it was finished last year but it's still a good read. You should also check out her other Terqua stories too. :)_


	9. Remembrance

_Terra ForceXIII – hey guys, guess what? I gotz me a co-writer for this fic. He's a good friend and an excellent reader, and he'll be the one pointing out my mistakes before I post. See, now you guys don't have to deal with my horrible grammar, which I sincerely apologize for. :(_

_Also, I gotta say, fanfiction really needs to add a Straight/yaoi/yuri category for when you're searching for a specific story. Cuz I hate having to scroll down through the constant yaoi fics just to find what I want. T_T _

_Oh, and one more thing; I've recently been paying attention to my Deviantart account. I'm actually posting a small story exclusively for that site right now; it's a Ven x Fuu story if you're interested. :)_

_Be warned, most of this chapter is just filler. But it'll help clear some confusion. This chapter is clearly just to hold you guys over until I update again soon. Enjoy!_

_Kitty Face! X3_

* * *

><p>Another quiet night was greeted by the large moon shining its midnight rays over the town, catching the attention of a pair of blue-grey eyes that reflected its light. But those eyes quickly blinked and directed at the hooded figure coming towards him.<p>

They both were on a building, away from any grey prying eyes that could witness their meeting. The hooded figure made a slight waving gesture to the creature in the dark as an act of friendliness.

"I'm guessing our little companions are alright?" The figure asked.

A twinkle echoed in the night, a small breeze brushing the figure's cloak.

"Good, just keep an eye on them for awhile."

The hidden man watched as those grey-blue eyes narrowed back at him and heard a slight hissing sound.

"Hey, I need to keep the HOC out of the way!" The figure protested. "If it wasn't for me, they would've been swarmed by guards back at _Hollow Bastion_!"

The figure raised his gloved hand over his hood, slipping it back to reveal his young features. He had short pale blonde hair and lavender pink eyes. His skin was light and he looked about twenty. He had an ear ring on his left ear, the metal piece reflecting off the moon's rays.

"Just let good old Luxord do the hard work…."

* * *

><p><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter Nine: Remembrance_

* * *

><p>Aqua felt the sun's morning rays interrupting her sleep, her closed eyes flinching a bit from the irritating light. She slept on the couch, while Xion cuddled into a little ball on the floor with some sheets.<p>

Aqua peeled her eyes open and looked over at the two sleeping males on the beds, seeing no change in their status. Her memories of last night quickly returned from the sight of Terra's condition, remembering his bleeding form.

As for Roxas, his condition seemed to be more stable. His head was tilted to the side while his steady breathing made the sheets motion up and down in a relaxing manner.

They need to leave; they stayed in this town too long. They had to keep moving, but the question was where were they going? Aqua lifted her arm and placed it over her forehead, blocking the sun's rays so her eyes could completely relax.

"_What are we supposed to do now?" _She thought.

After awhile, the Blue Angel stood up and walked over to the sleeping brunette. She noticed that he wasn't bleeding anymore, but there were still a couple of red stains on his bandages. She decided to change them while she thought of a plan to get out of the town.

"_That bounty hunter is after the kids, he'll be on our tail as long as the kids are around."_

Once she removed the used bandages she examined the large scar on Terra's chest, some traces of blood seeped into the skin around the gash. He needed to see a healer, most likely a medical Nobody with healing abilities.

Aqua pulled out some fresh new bandages and started securing them around the wound, the blunette hearing some groans coming from the sleeping male.

Terra's closed eyes tightened and his teeth clenched, the immediate surge of pain waking him from his slumber. He slowly peeled his eyes open to see Aqua messing with some tangled bandages around his upper body.

"Glad to see you're awake," Aqua greeted with a smile, finishing up her work by tightening the knot securing Terra's injures.

The earth warrior took a big gulp, tasting small hints of blood in his throat. "What happened?" He croaked.

"You fought off that bounty hunter last night," Aqua answered, placing her hands on her lap. "You got injured so we brought you back here."

Terra thought back, remembering the events of last night but some seemed blank. The last thing he remembered was being choked by that Cloud guy, and then everything went black. Did he really fight him off, or was it something else?

"Are the kids okay?" He groaned again, trying his best to get up.

Aqua quickly stopped him and lightly pushed him back down. "They're fine, just get some rest."

Terra stared up at the pale ceiling, a deep sigh escaping his lips. He glanced over at Aqua to see her looking away, her expression looking calm yet puzzled. The injured brunette didn't know if this was the right time to ask, but he might as well anyways.

"Aqua… who are you… really?" He spoke calmly.

The blue maiden directed her ocean blue eyes on him, giving him a blank look. "I'm a fugitive… well… been a fugitive for two years now."

"And what about the rest of the time?" Terra persisted.

Aqua silently stood from the chair, turning away from Terra as she walked towards the window. The morning sun welcomed her presence and she rested her arm on the bottom frame of the window, bending down slightly so she could gaze off into the waking town.

"The truth is… I was like you once, having no memory of who I was or where I came from…"

_~ Everything was pitch black, no sounds, and nothing to feel or see. But as soon as she'd gotten used to nothing, sounds slowly developed and came closer to her ears. Voices, random voices talking, yelling, pleading, and whispering in her ears. _

_But all the sounds were overpowered and were lost in the background of one sound, a whining cry from an infant. _

"_Shhh…. Don't cry, sweetie," A woman's voice spoke softly. _

_The baby's sobs quickly subsided, the blank void of silence returning._

_But then the sounds of ocean waves came, hearing the soft rustling sounds of water splashing over land's surface. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision greeted by nothing but a large blue blur. She blinked, the haziness slowly slipping away. _

_When her vision finally steadied, she realized that she was looking up into the evening sky. She tried to move one of her arms, finding little strength but enough to help her out. When she brought her limb up, she saw a slender arm with a black sleeve covering it, a matching black glove over her hand._

_After examining her arm, she used it to push herself up with a grunt. When she was up, she heard a twinkling sound from her neck. She looked down, noticing her attire was of nothing but a black cloak and gloves, with a pair of black high heels protruding from the cloak's underside._

_But what caught her attention was the blue star-shaped pendant dangling from her chest. She lightly touched the pendant with her index finger and thumb. _

_But then she brought her hand to her head, her palm covering one of her eyes. "W- Who… am I?"_

_When she looked around, she perceived that she was on an island. She then looked out into the ocean, a sudden thought coming to her head. _

"_My name is…" ~_

"Aqua… you figured out your name?" Terra questioned.

"Yes, I woke up four years ago on _Destiny Islands_," Aqua answered, still gazing out the window.

"There, I was found by a man named Eraqus. He spent two years training me to control my powers as an Unversed and raised me like I was his own daughter."

"He was an Unversed too?"

Aqua looked back at Terra, a warm smile spreading across her cheeks. "No… He was human."

Terra's eyes widened, his expression asking her if she was serious. How could a human do something like that? After all they've been through; it was difficult for Terra to comprehend this.

"H- He was human and he still cared for you?"

Aqua looked back towards the window, a smile still apparent on her face. "Eraqus… my father, believed in a future where all beings could coexist in peace. So he trained me to protect myself and for others. And when my training was done, I decided to be an Unversed protector, to save my kind."

Past memories began to develop in Aqua's thoughts, remembering her times training with Eraqus and when she finally left the island. That's when she became a fugitive, rescuing stray Unversed while fighting against the HOC.

Everything was going well for two years.

"But then, I was finally captured by the HOC and was sent to _Hollow Bastion_ for execution," Aqua added.

Now Terra remembered those crucial moments in that dangerous castle, remembering how dark and cold the place felt, and that mechanical monster that tried killing them.

"While in transport, they put me in stasis."

Aqua turned her head and chuckled a bit. "I guess they figured I was too dangerous to be left conscious."

The blue maiden's smile quickly disappeared. "When I woke up, I saw you."

Terra had a sympathetic look in his eyes. An awkward silence filled the room for a bit, before both adults heard a loud yawn. They both looked over at the awakening raven haired girl, seeing her stretching her arms out while her mouth was agape.

Xion rubbed her eyes. "What time is it," She muttered.

After her vision was cleared, she noticed that Roxas was still asleep. She immediately walked over to his side and moped, finding no improvement in his condition since yesterday.

Aqua came to her side. "Don't worry; he just needs some more rest."

Both looked at Terra, seeing him groaning as he tried to sit up. He cringed from the burning pain in his chest; his right hand quickly grasping the bandages, only to figure out something was missing.

He flinched, looking down at his upper body. "My pendant, it's gone!"

Aqua gasped, realizing that they left his star-shaped pendant back on the streets last night. Remembering when the bounty hunter sliced his necklace off and Terra's blood leaking onto its orange glaze.

"We have to find it!" Terra panicked, moving his legs off the bed in an attempt to stand up.

But as Aqua was about to protest, they all froze when they heard a strange sound coming from the window. It was a meow.

In sync, they all directed their gaze at the little visitor perched on the window. It was a black cat; its abnormally serious gaze stared back at them with blue-grey eyes. But what caught Terra's attention was the swaying necklace hanging from the cat's fangs.

It was his orange pendant.

* * *

><p><em>Now I know what you're thinking, WHY is Luxord so young in this? Well, you'll see, and it's actually a sad little story too. :(<em>

_And I'm sorry for this little filler chapter, but I'll update again soon. That's when things begin to move again. _

_This week's shout out goes to the story "Garden of Reverie" by __KAISRE. __It's actually an interesting story and it's a Terqua fic too which is another plus. It hasn't really gotten too far with Terra and Aqua's relationship yet, but it does have some good scenes. Like the awesome rain scene with Terra giving Aqua a ride home, now that was golden. :P_

_I'll update soon, later…_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...**  
><em>


	10. Watchful Eyes

_Terra ForceXIII – And here's the next chapter I promised y'allz! I gotta say; I am so happy that people are starting to do my challenges. If you guys are interested, check them out. Some goods once like '__Polar Reflections__' '__50 Droplets of Fallen Rain__' __Mio Fratello__' and my personal favorite '__Red Thread of Fate__'. :P_

_And (On a random note) I saw Lion King 3D and I decided to watch Lion King 2 when I got home, and I must say, that movie is one of the rare 'good' Disney sequels. O_o If Sora ever goes back to the pride-lands in KH3, I hope they use the story of Lion King 2._

_But enough randomness! Let's continue... :P_

* * *

><p>It was so quiet.<p>

The pale white room was as void of sound as an endless pit of nothingness. The girl with the long slick blonde hair was sitting quietly on her chair next to the table. She had her hands firmly on her lap; her head drooped downwards with her hair falling over her face.

Her eyes were closed, but her face showed signs of validation. After much silence, she finally opened her mismatched eyes.

"Yes… I know," She whispered, the sound of her voice breaking the empty silence for only a moment.

The greenish colors of her right iris shifted a bit like water, the blonde girl's expression changing into a grimace.

"I can't, you know I can't…" She whispered again, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

Her hands clenched her white dress on her lap, the knuckles of her hands turning white as they shook in fear. The girl shook her head frantically, a hissing sound escaping her lips.

"I said I can't!" She shouted. "If he finds out, he'll keep me here forever. I'll just be a bird in a cage again!"

The green colors of her right eye began to shift again, the girl slapping a palm over her right eye and cringed.

"I'm sorry… but there's nothing I can do for them now…"

* * *

><p><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter Ten: Watchful Eyes_

* * *

><p>The cat waved its furry black tail back and forth as it stared at the bewildered Unversed, Terra eying his pendant with widened eyes.<p>

How is this possible? How could a stray cat find his lost charm and bring it conveniently back to him? All three Unversed stared at the cat in confusion. Aqua made a dumbfounded 'huh?' to avoid the awkward silence to prolong.

The cat lowered his head and placed the necklace down, returning its gaze to the group while letting out a soft meow.

Xion's azure eyes widened and sparkled. "Oh my god, it's SO cute!" She squealed.

The raven haired girl immediately grabbed the cat before it could escape, holding it tight in her arms as she lightly swayed back and forth. Meanwhile, the cat's expression looked more aggravated as he let out low groans of annoyance.

"Can we keep him Aqua, please, can we?" Xion begged, jumping on her toes.

Aqua placed her hands on her hips and gave the girl a disapproving look. "No, Xion! We're fugitives; we can't take care of a cat. Besides, it already has an owner, look at its collar."

Xion gave the older woman a pouted look before checking the cat's red collar. She lifted the cat up and examined the circular golden tag below its neck. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to sound out its name.

"Zee…. Zex…. Un?" She muttered. "That's a weird name for a cat."

The black feline groaned again and the slits of his eyes showed his irritation.

Aqua walked over and demanded the cat from Xion, which made the raven haired Unversed pout a bit before reluctantly handing him over. The Blue Angel held the cat with one hand grasping the scruff of its neck, her ocean eyes looking over the cat's tag herself.

"His name is Zexion," She confirmed.

Without Aqua realizing it, Terra had stood up from the bed and started walking passed her. He grabbed his missing pendant on the window and examined it for further damages. There were small red stains on the orange glaze, Terra remembering his own blood leaking over his fallen necklace.

He felt such relief, glad that his only link to the past hasn't been lost to him. He noticed that the chain was broken, only half a loop remained from last night's affair.

For now, he placed the star-shaped pendant in the pocket of his pants, giving his pocket a light pat to secure his precious object.

"So what do we do now?" Terra questioned.

Honestly, Aqua had no idea. They should leave the town before the HOC catch up to them, but which direction? What would be a good place for Unversed to hide?

Aqua's expression became brighter as an idea came to her head. "_Destiny Islands_!" She answered suddenly.

"Why there?" Xion asked while holding the groaning cat in her arms.

"It's my home, and the people there are really nice. It's a safe place, and it's also in the Nobody region so the HOC have no jurisdiction there."

"Sounds like a plan…" A groaning voice spoke, making the three Unversed turn to the waking blonde on the bed.

Roxas was sitting up, rubbing his eyes, a long yawn escaping his lungs. He scratched his messy blonde hair as he awaited a reply, feeling a bit awkward by the group's unexpected silence. But then Xion's confused look brightened into a joyful smile, quickly running over to the boy and giving him a hug, unaware that the cat was squished in between them.

"Roxas, you're okay!" Xion cheered.

They both chuckled in glee until they heard a loud growling sound coming from the inside of their hug, both looking down to see two narrow eyes staring at them. Roxas jumped back while the cat pounced out of their embrace, the black feline hissed at them both from the edge of the bed.

"Feeling better, kid?" Terra asked.

Roxas gave the tall man a confident smile. "Yep, Next time, I'll be ready for that bounty hunter."

"Glad to hear it," Aqua commented. "Because next time we might not be so lucky."

Aqua crossed her arms and her gaze on the two teens was firm, still reminding them about their recklessness from last night. Roxas scratched his head nervously and looked away, Xion bowing her head in a shameful manner.

Aqua closed her eyes and sighed. "Well… we should start heading out, it'll be better to leave in the morning crowd so we could get some good distance before the day is over."

* * *

><p>The blonde girl always felt nervous around him, especially when he wasn't talking. This man, Diz, stood at one end of the white room and was facing the wall, his one grey eye examining one of the drawn pictures that hung on the wall.<p>

Other pictures were scattered throughout the pale room, the dull white dining area looking a little more lively with each colorful picture that stuck to the walls. But when he was in here, no amount of colorful pictures could diminish the haunting feeling in the girl's gut.

"These Unversed are becoming quite the nuisance, as long as they are together of course," The bandaged man spoke deeply, his tone stripped of any amusement or enthusiasm.

His one grey eye blinked and directed towards the picture beside the previous one he looked at, a low huff escaping his nostrils. The picture showed two grownups on either side of the picture, while a child held their hands in the middle.

"What a quandary, how two empty shells could have created something new... something extraordinary," He continued.

His grey eye narrowed at the picture, specifically the dark haired child in the middle. "Xion... the girl who was created from nothing..."

He paused, his mouth slightly opened as if waiting to continue, but it didn't. He turned, his expression dulled of any happy emotion. He walked over to the silent girl at the table, his precise steps echoing through the room. He stopped when he was behind her, turning his head to direct his grey eye on the still girl.

"Naminé ..." He spoke, demanding the girl's attention.

The pale blonde named Naminé raised her head, her mix-matched eyes staring blankly at the empty picture book on her lap.

"What are they doing?" He questioned, his stern expression turning colder when he received no instant reply.

Naminé closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again to reveal a slight shimmer coming from her right pink eye. "They're leaving... heading east..."

Diz chuckled, turning away from the girl and headed towards the door. "Nobodies... Unversed... _Heartless_... such purposeless creatures..."

"What are you gonna do to them?" Naminé questioned suddenly.

Before he left, he stopped in front of the door. He glanced back, his cold grey eye meeting her mixed ones. "As long as they are together, they prove to be a problem. But separated..."

* * *

><p>Aqua sighed a breath of annoyance, hearing that irritating twinkling sound behind her and her friends as they continued walking in the streets. They wore their cloaks to hide themselves from curious eyes of the patrolling guards, while a particularly furry creature followed them, which ironically brought attention to them.<p>

The Blue Angel walked in a quick manner, with her hands turned into fists as they swayed back and forth with each distant step. Meanwhile, the rest of the group tried to keep up with her, but the hidden blue maiden sped ahead of them as soon as the shimmering sound got closer.

Once her hears were filled with nothing but the repeated jingling sound, she finally snapped. She stopped and turned swiftly, her irritated gaze shooting daggers at the black cat stopping in front of her.

"Okay, I've had enough of this cat!" She shouted, making the other Unversed back away. "We can't have this cat following us the whole way!"

"Why not?" Xion asked in a whine, scooping up the feline in her arms. "He apparently likes us."

Aqua turned away in a growl and continued speed walking down the street, while the rest of the group timidly followed.

* * *

><p>Xion's Azure eyes widened in dismay, a high whine escaping her frowning mouth. She stood on the bridge with her friends, a small stone bridge that led out of the <em>Grex Perditus. <em>The small bridge led to an open plains, a small stone road leading through the plains to the east.

The morning light shined over the grassy plains, the cool breeze brushed over the green grass and creating a rippling effect that brought radiant splendor to the calm fields. But that didn't stop Xion from seeing the hidden truth behind these morning plains.

"We have to walk there?" She whined.

Aqua felt the morning breeze brush over her, the wind's grasp removing her hood to reveal her cheerful smile. She brought her hand to her face and pulled a couple of blue strands away from her face.

"Yep, the _Grex Perditus _trains don't go east, we would've had to head south to the next town before taking an east train," She answered calmly.

"When's the next town?" Terra asked, removing his hood as well.

"Its a little ways away, a local town named _Porta Libertati."_

Aqua began walking down the stone bridge, her silver heels clanging against the rock surface. Terra took a deep breath, looking over at the two teens before giving them a confident smile, then quickly walking down the steps to Aqua's side.

Xion groaned a bit, her face tight into a pout as she watched the two adults stroll on without them. Then she grasped Roxas's hand and dragged him along.

"Come on," She commanded.

Roxas stumbled as he tried to keep up with her. "W- Wait a second!"

Meanwhile, the black cat was perched on the bridge as he watched the four Unversed begin their journey. His tail moved back and forth in a relaxed fashion, the cat's grey-blue eyes watching them with hidden motives. He then pounced off the bridge, his little paws moving quickly to catch up to them.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know, I kinda dislike this chapter. But don't worry; the next chapter will be good. And it'll be a good way to bring some character development between the four. <em>

_Oh and by the way, Terra is about 24 years old and Aqua's 21, Roxas and Xion are 16. One of my readers asked this question so I'll just clarify this now. XP_

_So we all know who the cat is huh? Zexion, who would've thought? Well, I did. X3 But the next chapter will introduce another 'X' character, who'll cause some trouble for our little group. And as an apology gift, I'll make the next chapter 'extra' large and full of action! :D_

_The town 'Porta Libertati' means 'Gateway to Freedom' in Latin._

_This week's shout out goes to 'Love can Change a Person' by __xDarknessAngelx, __it's pretty good. Mostly because Aqua is so humorously head over heels over Terra in that story, it's enjoyable to read. Check it out, even though it has Xion and Riku together... Bleh! XP_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...**_


	11. Dark Divide

_Terra ForceXIII – And. Here. We… Go! (Dark Knight: Joker quote) XD_

_I'm really sorry for the LONG wait; I've been very busy lately. __

_And I know it may sound crazy but I also might be thinking about posting another fic, my long awaited "Wayfinders" fic. It's basically a collection of dedicated one-shots to my favorite writers, which the list can be found on my profile page. The list consists of my favorite writers, reviewers, and dare I say it… friends. :0_

_But enough rambling, here's chapter 11. Enjoy! ;D_

* * *

><p>When the skinny cloaked man entered the white room, he found the blonde girl sitting in her usual spot near the table. She was facing away from him with her head down, probably drawing on her lap.<p>

"So how's our little princess doing, huh?" the man spoke in a boastful tone.

Immediately, the girl looked over her shoulder at the man, her bright pink eye narrowing coldly. The man was surprised, but his arrogant attitude didn't waver until she spoke.

"Don't call me that," Naminé threatened.

"Ah, I see… so you switched places on me, huh?" he questioned, walking towards her while she watched his every move.

The cloaked man placed his hands on her shoulders. "Then would you mind sending little _princess_ a message for me?"

The blonde girl huffed in annoyance and returned her gaze back in front of her, not showing any signs of fear or vulnerability. "Fine, just make it quick so you can leave!"

She heard an annoyed growl right before she felt the man's gloved hand grasp her chin forcefully and turned her towards him. The girl groaned in resentment and tightened her teeth, not showing the man any signs of weakness. Her pink eye flashed a glow while she looked under the man's hood to meet with his one lime green eye.

"Don't play smart with me!" he warned. "The only reason why you're here is because of _her _powers, you on the other hand are completely useless."

The hooded man shrugged his hand away from her chin; the blonde girl looked away in disgust. She heard him chuckle darkly and his footsteps headed towards the door, but that was when the girl realized something.

"I thought you were going to give me a message?" she questioned, looking over her shoulder to see the cloaked figure stop at the door.

"Oh yeah... just tell her to keep an eye on our little friends, because the show is about to start..."

* * *

><p><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter eleven: dark divide_

* * *

><p>It's been a whole day of walking across the country side before the group of Unversed finally made it to the river bridge. The sound of the river beneath the cliff was roaring loudly even from their height. The bridge was wooded and it stretched thirty feet across to the other side. The group could see the forest clearing on the other side, a tiny road going deep into the greenish forest.<p>

"Once we make it to _Lumen Forest_, we'll hit a cross road that'll take us to_ Porta Libertati_. It's too the left." Aqua spoke casually.

Xion walked closer to the blue haired woman and looked up at her. "Where does the right way go?" She asked, trying not to sound suspicious. Meanwhile, the black cat moved casually beside her while his collar chimed with every step.

Aqua gave her a raised eyebrow. "It leads to a couple other resorts,_ Canitia Mountains_, _Hilaris city_-"

"_Hilaris City!_" Xion interrupted, a bright smile appearing on her face. "That's the most fun place ever, the number one city for explorers!"

Aqua immediately huffed and her expression became firm. "We don't have time for that, we need to clear our trail of the HOC and that bounty hunter by heading to _Destiny Islands_."

Xion let out a whine of protest, challenging Aqua into an argument while the two boys watched a few feet away from them. Terra was busy marveling every detail of his surroundings, completely bewildered by the new things he's seeing while Roxas was scratching the spot on his head where he had his injury, trying his best to recall anything before Hollow Bastion but not making any progress.

"So, kid..." Terra's voice began, interrupting Roxas's deep thoughts.

The timid blonde looked up to see the brunette's friendly smile. "Why are you going through all the trouble for this journey?" Terra asked.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head and looked down. "I'm... helping Xion find her parents."

"You don't really sound so sure," Terra added.

"Well... that's what Xion told me. I don't have family or a friend to recall, but Xion's the only link I have to my past."

Terra dismissed his question and directed his attention back to the two arguing females before him. When all four started walking over the bridge, the roaring river below drowned out any other noise that could be heard. But when they made it to the middle, Terra couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching him.

He stopped, which got Roxas's attention. The spiky blonde was about to ask what's wrong, but then a chill quickly ran down his spine as a large shadow hovered over them. When the shadow reached the other two girls, they immediately stopped their argument to look back, their eyes widened in fear.

The black feline's ears perked up and he turned to face the unknown horror, its black fur rising up as it hissed.

"Guys, look out!" Aqua shouted.

Terra swung around to see a giant red claw coming down on him; he quickly reacted by shoving him and Roxas out of the way. They both slammed into the wooden ground with a grunt, hearing a loud shaking noise from the claw's collision with the bridge.

When Terra looked back to examine the beast, his orange eyes shook in fear from the sheer aura of the monster.

The monster was large and its skin looking as if it's wrapped around in teal thorns. Its large wrists and ankles were manacled with chains that were broken on its wrists to give it freedom. Its face was constructed of black fangs, glowing yellow eyes, and a pair of red horns that curled backwards. An outsized reddish mane protruded from its back and the early afternoon breeze brushed it sideways as it gazed down at it's prey.

The black beast raised its head in the air and howled tremendously, making Terra cover his ears from the deafening scream.

"Terra, Roxas, get out of there!" Aqua's voice shouted; the blue maiden holding back Xion with one arm.

Roxas immediately shuttered and frantically got up on his feet and ran towards the others, while the Dark Thorn eyed his movements with great interest. The beast ignored the still brunette and decided to go after the moving blonde, quickly sprinting on its four claws as it panted darkly from the exciting chase.

"Roxas, behind you!" Xion screamed.

Aqua's eyes narrowed, her ocean blue irises shining brightly. She sprinted towards the incoming blonde and shoved him to the side as the creature came closer. The Blue Angel dodged the creature's right claw and lunged at its chest, slamming both of her steal boots on the dark being's torso.

The Dark Thorn howled in pain and fell back, but hastily twirled around on all fours to meet Aqua's gaze with its own intimidating glare. The dark beast lunged after her with its fangs ready to disfigure her into nothing but meat. But its head was quickly slammed into the ground to a halt, Aqua's expression shifted into astonishment as she saw Terra holding down the beast's head by its horns.

Terra's teeth clenched and a sweat drop fell from his chin as he struggled to keep the monster down, the Dark Thorn making harsh, animalistic noises from its uncomfortable position.

"Aqua, hit it now!" Terra grunted. "Hurry!"

But Aqua was too late; the beast used its front claws to push itself up and launched Terra over its head. The earth warrior grunted as he slammed into the wooden bridge behind the monster, rolling on his side as he noticed the monster's attention was now on him.

The Dark Thorn growled and took a step towards the brunette, but stumbled from the newly created ice that prickled its way up its thorny legs. Behind the beast, Aqua's eyes dimmed a bit before she looked back at the scared kids standing at the other side of the bridge.

"Kids, leave now!" Aqua ordered.

Xion gasped. "What? No, we can't just leave you two to fight this thing off!"

"I said leave!" Aqua shouted, making the two kids jump from her sudden harsh tone.

Aqua knew what she had to do, and that this was the only way to save them. She took a deep breath and glared at them, almost giving in to their pleading eyes.

"You two need to get out of here now, before you cause any more trouble for us! You're just a pain; now leave before you make things worse!"

Xion's eyes began to swell with tears, her mouth trembling from the harsh words. She looked into Aqua's eyes, waiting to see signs of regret, but saw nothing. The raven haired girl squeezed her eyes shut and turned away, sobbing as she ran. The black cat hastily followed.

"Xion wait!" Roxas called out, running after her.

When the two Unversed were out of site, Aqua returned her attention back to the struggling monster, her expression stripped of any worries or doubt. She knew what she did was right, and she'd swear that she'll find them again and apologize.

* * *

><p>Deep into<em> Lumen Forest<em>, the two teens sprinted down the dirty path to find a split in the road. They collapsed onto their knees to catch their breath, the silent sounds of the forest clearing their anxiety. The calm forest around them was silent and bright, nothing but the occasional chirping of the birds and the brisling sounds of the trees could be heard.

When Xion's breathing steadied, she lifted her head to examine the wooden sign perched in the middle of the two roads. The left arrow said '_ Porta Libertati_' while the right said '_Canitia Mountains_'.

"Sh- Xion… we should wait for them here…" Roxas panted, clenching his beating chest.

When she didn't reply, Roxas walked beside her to see what she was doing. He noticed how Xion's eyes were fixated on something internally, her expression showing signs of debate. After much silence, she bit her lip and was about to answer until another voice intervened.

"I suggest going right…" a male's voice spoke calmly.

The two teens turned rapidly towards the intruding voice, seeing a mysterious figure walking out of the shadows to reveal his matching black attire. But the first thing Xion noticed was the man's face, recognizing his platinum blonde cut hair.

"My… what an interesting turn of fate we've encountered…"

* * *

><p>Terra cringed as he prepared for the blow, tightening his fist as he awaited the dark monster's strike. The creature's shadow consumed the brunette, its glowing yellow eyes gazing down at him with gruesome intensions.<p>

The Dark Thorn howled as it lunged its right claws at him, Terra meeting its attack with his own. His fist discharged red and orange sparks as he awakened his powers, the orange irises of his eyes radiating dramatically.

When their hands collided, red sparks flashed in Terra's palm as the monster screeched in despair. The beast retracted its hand and took a step back, while Terra stood in place before the monster, groaning in equal pain. He placed a hand over his arm, a trickle of blood running down his arm from the rupture of one of his veins.

"Damn it, my powers aren't completely replenished from my last fight," he groaned in his head.

Terra gasped as the monster came for him again, only this time with both red claws ready to skew him. Before the monster could reach him, Aqua came into Terra's point of view and swiftly kicked the dark being across the face. The monster fell to the ground while Aqua made her way back to Terra, who cringed on his knees from the throbbing pain in his arm.

"Terra, you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"We need to get out of here, that thing is relentless."

Terra raised his head at the monster, his breathing becoming a low growl of a predator planning its next strike. His eyes shimmered a slit of orange as he narrowed them, his right hand shakily closing into a fist.

"I got a plan," he spoke calmly.

Before Aqua could question him, she was quickly dragged away by him when he grasped her hand. They ran towards the other side of the bridge, hearing the Dark Thorn's pants closing in behind them. Terra threw Aqua forward before swiftly shifting to a halt, turning dramatically to meet the monster head on.

"Terra!" Aqua's voice shouted.

But Terra's resolve didn't waver as he concentrated solely on his plan, the incoming monster's shrieking howl brushing back his front bangs.

Terra stretched his arm out and opened his palm; swirls of flames began to emerge at the base of his hand. When his hand was completely engulfed in flames, he brutally punched the wooden bridge underneath him and was consumed in an inferno.

The Dark Thorn halted and cried out as its path was blocked by clouds of smoke and flames. Terra could still see the monster's yellow eyes moving swiftly in the dark smolder, backing away before gasping from the shifting of the bridge. He heard loud creaking noises and the wooden ground beneath him moved.

He felt a small hand seize his own and Aqua's voice yelling in his ears. "Come on, let's go!"

When they started running, their feet shifted in uncomfortable places from the stirring motion of the bridge. But what made them gasp was the dramatic shutter of the bridge from the dark creature's claws slamming it in rage, its red claws taking fistfuls of splintering wood as it moved hastily after the two Unversed.

Terra and Aqua jumped towards the end of the bridge, the wooden overpass beneath them no longer containing their weight. The Dark Thorn lunged one claw at them, barely reaching them a fraction of a second before the bridge beneath it collapsed. The creature howled as it fell, its echoing cry becoming less vivid for the two breathless Unversed before they heard a splash.

Terra slowly crawled towards the cliff edge and took a long look down, seeing the roaring river carry away charcoals of wood. A sweat drop cascaded down the side of his face, his breathing shakily recovering.

But he quickly grasped his aching chest as surges of pain throbbed from his healing wound. He looked down at his hand, noticing small traces of blood on his fingers and palm. The earth warrior grunted his way back on his feet, turning to see if his companion was all right.

"Aqua… you okay…" he breathed.

His expression shifted into worry as he noticed that the blue haired maiden was facing away from him, receiving no reply from her. She was focused on the path before them, her thoughts elsewhere. She felt that something was wrong, a sixth sense that told her that Xion and Roxas were in danger.

When Aqua looked back, she gasped as she finally noticed Terra's condition. She quickly ran to his side, feeling inconsiderate to not have noticed his injuries before. The groaning brunette cringed while Aqua placed a hand on his chest, retreating her hand suddenly to notice blood on her palm.

"Terra, your injuries…"

"I'm fine, let's just go find the kids."

* * *

><p><em>And here comes the drama. :P<em>

_I sincerely apologize for the long wait; I've been busy with so many other things lately that I couldn't focus on this. Anyways, this is where things get hectic, for the story will now be split between TerraAqua & RoxasXion's point of view. But don't worry, they'll reunite again. In time… :3_

_And yes, if you hadn't already figured it out yet, Naminé has split personalities. Freaky, right? XP_

_Also, I've noticed that fanfiction has been a little off lately. Whenever I convert a chapter into a document, all of my italic words keep getting un-italic. What the Hell! T_T So if I missed anything that should've been italic, AKAAkira let me know. LOL XD  
><em>

_Lumen Forest means "Bright Forest" in Latin._

_Canitia Mountains means "Grey/old Mountains"_

_And Finally Hilaris City means "Cheerful/Carefree city"_

_This week's shout out goes to the story "Queen of Hearts" by Karma's Slave. It's a really good story and the writer deserves way more appreciation then she's getting, check it out!_

_Thanks again for reading, hope you'll review too…_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original story and characters belong to their original owners…**_


	12. Falseness

_Terra ForceXIII – And here's another update before the holidays. I thought over it for awhile and I think it's time to have some good character relation development. On a side note, I keep on getting distracted by other ideas for stories and mostly video games. Gah, I just wish I had the strength to focus on one thing until it's done. __

_Also, I've just realized that it's been at least a year since I started writing fanfiction. Hard to believe, a year ago I started this account as a means of curiosity, only to figure out my true calling. :3_

_This January, I'll be starting another one-shot collage to dedicate my appreciation to my fellow writers for their wonderful reviews and stories. Starting January 21, my birthday! ;P_

* * *

><p><em>~ "Luxord!" Xion gasped happily, welcoming the strange man.<em>

_Roxas was dumfounded. He quickly recovered from his fighting stance and watched as the two conversed. _

"_How's it going kid?" The platinum blonde asked casually._

_Xion returned his smile. "So far so good, we're heading to Destiny Islands."_

_At this moment, Luxord frowned. "Why are you going there, you're supposed to be heading to the Sky City?" He questioned._

"_W- Well, we sort of lost our way and hooked up with two other Unversed." She explained, scratching her head nervously._

"_I've noticed… but if you want to see your parents, you need to go right towards Hilaris city. That place has a station that'll take you to the sky city before it passes by." _

"_Really?" Xion asked. _

_Luxord took a quick glance at the confused blonde standing near, giving the kid a friendly smirk. "How's the head, kid?" He asked, tapping the spot on his head where Roxas had his injury._

"_What… you know about that?" Roxas questioned._

"_Yep, you and I were hanging around Hollow Bastion with Xion when you got that bump on your head." _

_Roxas looked down in confusion and placed a hand over his forehead, confusion overwhelming him. But he quickly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to meet Luxord's gaze._

"_Don't worry, kid, everything will clear up soon." ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter twelve: Falseness_

* * *

><p>Zexion watched closely from behind, his tag making little chiming sounds as he followed the two cloaked Unversed. They've been traveling <em>Canitia Mountains <em>for a day now, the chilly atmosphere making every breath become apparent when they respire.

The mountains were foggy, with little noise to be heard except for the whistling of the high winds. This path would take them to _Hilaris city_, a place not only for pleasures and fun.

"I wonder if Terra and Aqua are all right," Roxas spoke between wispy breaths.

"They're probably fine, we should focus on our own goal for now," Xion answered casually.

The two teens wore their hoods in case of coming across strangers and to protect themselves from the cold air. Lucky for Zexion, his black fur kept him warm enough to keep up with them. Occasionally, Xion would let the cat rest in her arms while she carried him.

"So who was that guy anyway?" Roxas questioned, remembering their encounter with the guy in the woods. "He seemed to know us."

Xion turned to him and smiled. "He's a friend of my parents. He's the one who told me that my parents were looking for me back in _Sanctuary_."

_~ She didn't know where she came from or who she was. She had nothing but a name written on a piece paper beside her when she was found as an infant. _

_Xion, a strange name that became recognizable throughout the Nobody castle. She spent most of her pre-teen life raised by the castle priests and locale guards that have become her close friends. It was only revealed recently that she wasn't a normal human being, but an Unversed. _

_The priests warned her to stay inside the protected establishment of Sanctuary, for the world outside will show no such kindness to her kind. _

_The raven haired girl sat miserably near the open pond near the middle of the castle, a wide open garden for Nobody children to play. She sat with her legs brought up to her chest with her arms circled around them, her head drooping down as she stared silently into her watery reflection. _

_She could still hear the strict tone of the priests' words in her head, how they have chained her within this castle, never to leave._

_But what bothered Xion the most was the unknown reasons behind her lonely situation within the castle. Who were her parents, and why did they leave her here? Why has she been developing strange abilities beyond the usual magic of Unversed?_

"_Feeling down, kid?" An adult voice spoke behind her._

_Xion jumped and twirled her body to face the mysterious stranger, feeling a bit tense from the man's dark cloak apparel. He stood leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed, the shadow of his hood covering his face except his unusual eyes._

"_Um… can I help you, sir?" Xion asked timidly._

_The cloaked man chuckled. "My, how swiftly time has passed. It's been too long, kid."_

_Xion retorted the man with an unfriendly frown. "Do I know you?"_

"_I didn't expect you to remember me since you were just a little squirt, but I remember you quite well."_

_The raven haired girl stood up and walked over to the man, stopping at the edge of the tree's shade. "How do you know about me?" She questioned. _

_The hooded man leaned off the tree and unfolded his arms, silently bringing his hands to the sides of his black hood. Xion took the time to gulp in edginess, waiting to see who this man was._

_The man had platinum cut hair, fairly tan skin, and a light goatee around his friendly smirk._

"_You may not know me but I was a friend of your parents." ~ _

Roxas couldn't help but feel some lingering uncertainty in his conscious, finding Xion's story to be a little misleading. They continued their way down a foggy mountain slope, the mist feeling thicker with each step. They walked blindly without a word, unable to see anything beyond a couple feet in front of them.

"Are you really sure we can trust that _Luxord _guy?" Roxas questioned, breaking the silence.

Xion turned to him and gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

The spiky haired blonde scratched his neck. "Well, don't you think it's a little odd that after all these years, your parents now decide to reunite with you and that they send someone else to see you instead of themselves?"

The raven haired girl stopped, making Roxas feel nervous that he'd offended her. He looked at her in silence while she gazed blankly at the ground. But in her head, she was fighting the hidden guilt that haunted her since _Hollow Bastion_. She couldn't tell him, not ever.

"I…" She spoke, repentance apparent in her voice. "I… have to do this; I have to continue this journey."

"Why?"

"Because I know that I'll regret it if I don't!" She retorted sternly.

Roxas had only one more question, a query that he'd wanted to ask for a while now. "And what about me?"

Xion was taken back; she turned to the blonde with a bemused expression. "What?"

Roxas's gaze drifted downwards, his yellowish eyes squinting while his lips tightened into a frown. "What happens when you see your parents again, what will I do without you? What happens after this?"

Xion hadn't thought about that, the fact that she's only been thinking for herself for all of this time has blinded her from the other inevitable fact. Once she's reunited with her parents, what will become of Roxas? What does he get out of all of this?

The truth of the matter was that she didn't have an answer for him, and there's nothing she could say that could withhold the issue until later when she's figured out a response for him. So the only thing she could do was keep walking, and hope that he'll follow her. Zexion gave the blonde a glance before following the raven haired girl, his tag chiming carelessly.

She returned her attention back to the road and kept walking, placing her hood over her head in an attempt to hide her guilt from him. Roxas watched in sorrow as his friend discarded the conversation, an overwhelming feeling of negative emotions flooding his conscious. He pulled his hood over his sorrowing head and followed slowly, only the whistling of the cold winds providing any sense of comfort.

* * *

><p>The two Unversed sat quietly on the bench of the small train station, waiting to catch the next train to <em>Hilaris City<em>. The small train station was calm with little people to cause any disorder while the two cloaked teens sat safely under the cover of the station, the few raindrops giving a sign for the upcoming rainy night.

As quickly as they noticed the stray raindrops, the sky began to pour with endless amounts of water. The rumbling from the pounding drops of water hitting the station's cover were drowning out any other wandering noise.

The chilling cold swept over the teens, causing them to instinctively huddle together for warmth. While the black cat pounced in between them and snuggled comfortably in Xion's lap. The two Unversed didn't say a word while they stayed in close proximity, occasionally giving each other a friendly glance before looking away, both wishing that the train would arrive soon.

_~ Roxas began walking in the direction Luxord told them to go, Xion trailing behind to ask the cloaked man a question. _

"_Hey, aren't you coming with us?" She asked._

"_I'll catch up with you later; I got other duties to follow. But don't worry; I'll give your new friends your regards." He answered, giving her a wave._

_Xion smiled without a thought, waving back at him before catching up with Roxas, while the black cat gave Luxord a questionable look before following the kids. When they were out of site, Luxord turned towards the way they came and his smile shifted into a serious frown. "Sorry for lying to yah, kid… but it'll all work out soon enough…" ~_

* * *

><p><em>Don't worry, I'll be updating again pretty soon. I just decided to update now so you guys don't think I'm abandoning this fic! I'll also be updating Seasons Change this week as well, so stay toned! Also, if the flashbacks and present are confusing in this chapter, I apologize.<br>_

_This week's shout out goes to the story "The Warrior and the Fox" by __LightBloom.__ If you're in to some Japanese style culture and good old Terqua love, check this fic out! I mean…. Come on! It has Aqua with fox ears and a tail? What more can I say! XP _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original characters and story belongs to their original owners..._**


	13. Lingering Magnetism

_Terra ForceXIII – I'm Back! :D_

_I'll save the rambling at the end of the chapter. hehe_

* * *

><p><em>Destiny Islands<em> seemed to be the perfect place for Unversed.

They were surrounded by friendly faces, people that they didn't have to hide their eyes from. The daily temperature was always around the midpoint of perfect comfort, providing heat when needed and a cool breeze when exhausted. If only the kids could appreciate this.

It's been three days since the four Unversed have been separated, and the plausibility of finding the young teens was grimly diminished. Terra stared off into the setting sun, the shining star's color matching the hazing glow of the brunette's eyes. He stood on the beach with his hands firmly in his pockets, his attention focused on the dimming sunlight fading over the ocean's edge.

The armor on his shoulders and arms were removed, finding no use in a peaceful place like this. He had a bandage wrapped around his right forearm, while his bandaged chest was safely hidden under his black shirt. He was getting better, stronger, and started remembering what his powers were truly capable of.

But there was something else emerging from his forgotten memories, a haunting enigma of dark emotions that tugged away at his brain whiles the more innocent and passionate side was fighting to stay in control. Were these emotions he had before, his true persona?

Terra's eyes narrowed in discomfort as the setting sun finally disappeared, leaving only its orange haze that colored the distant clouds. He turned away from the ocean and proceeded back to the small town, his sandy footprints washing away in the night time waves.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter Thirteen: lingering magnetism_

* * *

><p>The old veteran watched as Terra trained in the early morning, his dull grey eyes examining the strange brunette in every sense. He was a man in his twilight years, facial hair surrounding his lips and chin, two distinct scars permanently marked his right eye and left cheek. He wore robes and Hakama pants similar to Terra's.<p>

His hands were folded behind his back while he watched the brunette perform his newly awakened combat skills. But then the old man's eyes were fixed on the orange pendant swaying across Terra's neck, puzzled questions and possible answers floating by his head about the mysterious coincidence.

"Master Eraqus," A young voice spoke behind him.

"You have a gift of bringing interesting companions back from your missions," the aging man spoke calmly.

Aqua stood beside her Master and looked in his current direction, watching Terra recuperate on the sandy beach. They were on the small training island where Master Eraqus teaches Unversed to control their powers, but it was early morning so only they were present.

Aqua took a glance at her master, noticing his firm gaze still inspecting the tall brunette on the beach. She felt a little discouraged, sensing little forthcoming in her master's attitude towards her friend. She opened her mouth to say something, but Master Eraqus beat her to it.

"Where did you find him?" He questioned.

Aqua seemed hesitant to answer but replied after a moment's silence. "I met him during my escape from _Hollow Bastion_; he had no memory of his past like I did four years ago."

"You think he has something to do with your past?"

The Blue Angel looked out into the ocean view again, sentimental feelings beginning to cloud her thoughts. She needed this; she needed to know where she stood in this world, similar to how Xion felt for her missing parents. But uncovering the truth seemed like a futile dream if Terra doesn't recover his memories, and they didn't' have anymore leads to go on.

Putting it simply, their memories were virtually gone forever.

* * *

><p>Things seemed simpler here on <em>Destiny Islands<em>, the once demanding instincts to survive the hostility of the HOC were swept away with overwhelming bliss of hopeful salvation. But the enjoyment seemed half full, for the two younger Unversed still haven't experienced such gratification yet.

For Aqua; every minute she stays here, the farther her chances were of finding the kids. This was her natural instincts as an Unversed protector, too busy worrying for others instead of fixing her mental morale.

She stared blankly at the food in front of her, the sounds of everyone else eating becoming hollowed noise in her ears while she thought of negative worries. It was dinner time and Aqua still hasn't touched her food, the strange action not going unnoticed to Terra's eyes. Only Master Eraqus seemed to be in an unwavering mood, his expression calm while he ate his meal.

"Something wrong, Aqua?" Terra asked.

The blue haired warrior let out a sigh with deep emphases. "You could say that."

"You're worried about Xion and Roxas," Terra stated.

In Aqua's standpoint, there wasn't any other option but to worry for others. It was in her nature from the very beginning to care, worry, and protect others. Because of this, Master Eraqus predicted this as her strength, but now it seemed like only a curse.

"I think some friendly sparring is in order," Master Eraqus interrupted, getting their dumbfounded attention. "I would like to see how much you two have recovered from your trip."

"Master Eraqus," Aqua spoke bluntly. "Is this really necessary?"

The old man took a slow sip of his drink before returning his gaze at his former pupil. "Friendly sparring is a good way to clear the air, helps ease troubled thoughts."

Terra and Aqua took a confused glance at each other, awkward confusion halting any excuses they were prepared to admit.

* * *

><p>The two Unversed faced each other on the beach, the incoming waves brushing their feet while they stared seriously into each other's eyes. Both can see the glowing intensity in each other's colored eyes, blazing orange suns matching with radiant blue gems.<p>

Master Eraqus stood from afar with his hands positioned behind his back, his grey orbs blinking back and forth between the two youths. Both Unversed were motionless as they awaited the signal to begin their duel. Aqua's been wondering how far Terra's limits go, in the hopes that she'll finally have an equal. Meanwhile, Terra's thoughts were clouded with anticipation and determination to prove his strength.

Master Eraqus examined them both before signaling the start of their spar, noticing the different attributes they both pose on each other. But he also felt a sense of pressure radiating from them, a driving force that seemed to draw them both together like magnets.

Without further delay, Master Eraqus cleared his throat before speaking. "You two may begin."

Immediately, the polar opposites of their tactics emerged as Terra took the brutal approach of rushing straight towards the blue maiden while she waited diligently. Terra's right arm began to illuminate a reddish aura and red sparks discharged in his open palm. Instinctively, Aqua released her steady pose and acted quickly. She widening her stance as her right foot touched the incoming ocean wave that stretched enough towards her.

Her eyes flashed a bluish glint as she commanded her inner powers, swiftly kicking her right leg which brought the ocean's water to follow. The salty water created a wall in front of the blue maiden, then instantly halting into a sculptor of ice that separated the two Unversed.

Terra roared as his right hand collided with the ice wall, red sparks released from his palm that stretched towards the sand, the ice wall, and Terra himself. Aqua's eyes widened as her survival instincts took over, back flipping away as her protective ice wall was breached and shattered the sand where she once stood.

Terra retracted his arm and stretched the other, the same reddish aura consuming his left hand. As soon as his hand was free, a ball of red light shot out of his fingertips and headed straight towards the fast moving maiden. Aqua noticed the incoming target and used her great leg strength to launch herself back into a long back flip. The radiating ball of nothingness came inches from her nose, Aqua's teeth clenching from the sheer adrenaline.

"_What was that?_" She thought.

Once she regained her footing, she decided to switch her tactics. She sprinted after the brunette with her feet splashing in the incoming ocean wave, the salty water freezing over her boots. She lunged after him and collided her right leg with his forearm that shielded him just in time, if it wasn't for Terra's protective aura surrounding his arm, that kick surely would've shattered his arm bone or even dislocated his shoulder. He clenched his teeth as Aqua maneuvered in midair and thrust her other leg towards him, Terra catching her foot before it reached his face.

He threw her back and she swiftly landed on her feet with ease. Terra couldn't help the odd sensation that swept over his sense; a mysterious feeling of remembrance that could only be described as nostalgia. This all seemed familiar and the more they exchanged blows, the clearer it became. Images began to flash into his head, each matching the exact stance that Aqua made in front of him.

In a flash, a cloaked figure about Aqua's height would appear in front of him and mirrored the blue maiden's movements. The sandy beach they were on would disappear and would be replaced with a midnight city, the heavens pouring down rain over the concrete battlefield. These visions disturbed the tall warrior but his will to keep fighting still didn't waver, in fact, it brought endless encouragement that turned this friendly sparring match into a violent state of bliss.

Aqua noticed Terra's newly awakened energy and endurance, his attacks becoming more wild and frantic. But strangely enough, the same blazing sense of adrenaline began to flow in her veins as well, her fiery resolve mirroring Terra's.

The thoughts of worry, guilt, and friendship were clouded in their minds and the only pulsing instinct that kept them going was the thrill of the fight.

Meanwhile, Master Eraqus noticed the sudden change in the air. He realized that they weren't sparring anymore; they were trying to kill each other.

"That's enough, both of you!" Eraqus shouted, finding their lack of restraint a sign that his words were left ignored.

Meanwhile, Terra's arms and shoulders ignited with red aura and sparks discharged over his body. His eyes burned a shade of orange like the setting sun and the fierce scorn on his face fixated on the blue maiden in front of him.

Aqua's eyes flashed a deep blue and the atmosphere around her decreased in temperature rapidly, her tired huffs becoming visible in the sudden change of temperature

"That's enough, Aqua!" Eraqus voice called.

Ignoring their master's call, both Unversed sprinted at each other with their mirroring auras kicking up the sand in their path. But before they could continue their battle, they were both struck by two orbs of green light, halting them in their tracks and causing their vision to become blurry. The green hazes fluttered over their eyes and their bodies became heavy. Their muscles became water and their minds were slowly breaking away from consciousness.

In sync, both tired warriors collapsed beside one another, one of Aqua's hands landing on Terra's. While Master Eraqus traced back the interruption behind him, seeing a familiar curly haired brunette with lime green eyes. The woman walked over to the man with her usual smile across her face, her hands gently held together in front of her pink dress.

"I appreciate your sudden courtesy, Miss Aerith," Eraqus thanked calmly.

The woman named Aerith smiled brighter and looked back at two sleeping Unversed. "No thank you necessary, just glad to help."

She proceeded to walk over to the still Unversed and bent over to examine them, using her unique vision to check their mental condition. Both adults seemed stable before Aerith's eyes, finishing her assessment with a cheerful smile.

"They'll be fine now," Aerith determined, turning back to the aging veteran.

"Do you know what caused their violent behavior?" Eraqus questioned. "For this was only a friendly sparring match to clear the air… but instead only dampened it even further."

"This boy's brainwaves and aura is an exact match with what I sensed in Aqua four years ago," Aerith revealed, making the aging man's eyes twitch from the revelation.

* * *

><p><em>~ The hooded figure swiftly struck his cloaked opponent with his red beam of light, his adversary falling on her knees while her matching blue beams of light dissolved into nothingness again. She collapsed onto the wet concrete, splashing the water while she laid unmoving on her side. Her hood kept her unconscious face hidden, except for some traces of long blue hair that stuck to the ground. <em>

_The rain kept pouring; the mysterious figure turning to see his victory. He walked up to the fallen figure and proceeded to take a knee, stretching his arm to grasp her hood with his gloved hand. But before he decided to remove it, his hand left her hood where it was and moved to her shoulder, adjusting her on her back._

_He could see her pale lips and neck from under the hood, her long blue locks soaked and sticking to her cloak. But suddenly his focus was shifted to the unknown presence with them, his vision quickly looking around them to find the unwelcomed guest. His senses led him to the third aura and his hidden eyes widened in shock, staring at the comatose woman before him._

"_Y- You're…" ~_

* * *

><p><em>*Sigh* I really need to stop making promises that I can't keep. I'm really sorry for this late update, I know that I've been in the dark lately and I strongly apologize for it. But do you guys really wanna know who's responsible for it… well, it was the snow! That's right; I've been getting feet of snow that's been halting my usual daily schedule and cutting my homes electricity…. That is so not cool! DX<em>

_But I finally got it done, and I tried to make this a little longer as an apology for my late absence. And I added the little flashback scene as another curious plot twist that I can't wait to reveal. In fact, this scene actually can give you the hint if you read closely. :3 _

_Again, I'm sorry for being so late and hope you'll forgive me. Thanks for reviewing, __AquaStormXIV, MonMonCandie, Karma's Slave, AKAAkira, , KC-Chan13,__ SavoringHappiness and__ Ultimate Black Ace__ . _

_On a side note, I wanna discuss a little bit about FF13-2. Like the addition to Noel in the plot. I would like to point out that I'm one of the people who likes the pairing of Snow and Serah, which sort of grinds my gears when they added Noel and made him a lead protagonist with Serah. I really hope Square-Enix didn't change the relationship between Serah and Snow because of all the dislikers out there complaining. If they did, I'm so gonna be pissed and NOT going to get the next installment. T_T_

_Okay, end rant. I apologize for that! I just really wanted to mention that for some reason…_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fanmtasy, original characters and story belongs to their original owners...**_


	14. Spirit Vessels

_Terra ForceXIII – After months of darkness, the sun has finally revealed itself and has welcomed my little town with warmth. I couldn't help but enjoy every minute of it. :)_

_NOW with my dark and satanic powers, you will read this chapter! O_O_

* * *

><p>Zexion sat comfortably on the raven haired girl's lap, his black tail wagging back and forth while he listened carefully to their conversation. His ears would twitch infrequently to their talk while he kept his eyes closed to avoid any suspicion.<p>

The two teens sat across from each other on a public train heading towards the bright and colorful park of _Hilaris City_. Through the window, they could see the colorful lights of the city in the distance, the sun setting over their opposite direction.

Roxas noticed the increasing quantity of passengers filling the train since they left the mountains a couple days ago, travelers and families filling the seats with excited words of the city ahead.

They've been on the train for awhile now, briefly leaving to pick up food before the train departed again. But now they were finally here, the golden city of entertainment. Xion's eyes brightened from under her hood, moving closer to the window while she lifted the cat from her lap to show him the view.

"Wake up, Zexion," She said cheerfully. "We're almost there!"

The black cat gave off a fake yawn before returning to his stoic posture on the girl's lap, while Xion gave him a quick rub on the head. She gave Roxas an excited look while an eager smile stretched on his lips as well. They watched as the bright and colorful city came closer in clarity, the sounds of cheerful voices screaming and fanatical music could be heard faintly in their ears as they got closer.

"We're gonna have a blast!" Xion cheered; the black cat's eye rolling going unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter fourteen: Spirit Vessels_

* * *

><p>Xion's azure eyes widened in wonder as she exited the train with Zexion hanging in her arms, a loud awe escaping her smiling lips. Bright lights danced among carnival rides, advertisements, and large screens with announcements of food, news, sales, and other colorful images that added to the cities many splendors.<p>

People wore rich colored clothes and slimming outfits to offset the perfect warm air this place provided. Families, couples, and travelers filled the streets, with a few HOC guards keeping watch in between.

The raven haired Unversed squeaked in excitement and looked back to see Roxas finally exiting the train, his reaction to the city's spectacle matching Xion's.

"This place is amazing," He awed.

"Yeah, let's hurry and find a clear spot so we can plan what to do."

The two cloaked teens squeezed their way through the crowd while marveling the amusing views that came their way. But Roxas couldn't help but noticed something familiar showing on one of the TV screens posted nearby, taking a quick glance to see a news report about _Hollow Bastion_. Images showing the HOC stronghold from different angles while information displayed on the bottom.

He wondered if it was talking about him and his friends, but that negative thought quickly floated away as he returned his gaze back to Xion. Meanwhile, Zexion growled irritably as he hung loosely in Xion's arms, feeling squashed as they maneuvered through the tight crowd.

"Don't worry, we'll find a clear spot soon," Xion spoke sincerely to the cat.

* * *

><p>Eventually, they found themselves sitting on a bench in an empty park, a lone area with stone walkways and ponds with water fountains displaying water shows that shined in the colorful lights. They could still hear the faint sounds of the crowds and the booming music from afar, but seemed dim in the relaxing tone this place provided.<p>

Roxas seemed awkward at this point, finding nothing to say as they sat quietly. His eyes darted between different displays shown in the park, but finally rested on the intriguing statue in front of them. It stood in the middle of the circular pond with two distinct figures facing each other.

One was shaped like a knight, with slender curves and armor that portrayed the warrior as female. She faced the other being in a floating like stance, her left arm stretched out towards the other figure in a genuine way. She wore a distinct helmet with piercing sides that curved back like horns with a notable breastplate resembling an upside down crescent moon on her chest.

But what grabbed Roxas's attention was the contrasting statue the knight was facing, a more demonic figure of a knight with opposite perspectives distinguishing it from its counterpart. It was much larger with sharp edges, clawed hands, horns protruding out of the sides of its helmet, and its stance portraying a more powerful persona. It was also in a floating like stance but its large bulky arms were stretched out and curved around the knight in a pre-dark embrace.

"Those are the spirit vessels," Xion's voice intruded, snapping Roxas out of his gaze.

"What?" he inquired.

"Spirit Vessels, the two guardians that keep our world in balance," She repeated, staring at the statues while she explained. "They're an old myth about two opposite entities that keep the balance of light and darkness in check."

Roxas returned his attention back to the statues, picturing them as Xion described them. Meanwhile, Zexion gave the familiar figurine a glance before closing his eyes, huddling up into a ball in Xion's lap.

Imaginative images floated in the blonde's head, the female knight moving elegantly with streams of light dancing around her, while the demonic being was surrounded by flames and turmoil. These two seemed like exact opposites, yet they exist cohesively in harmony. Somehow, Roxas couldn't help but think of Terra and Aqua at this point.

"When the world is plunged into the darkness, the spirit of light will cast out the darkness into the shadows where it belongs. When the radiant light consumes the world and burns out the imperfections, the dark spirit would unleash the essential calamity to dull the light."

"Are they real?" Roxas questioned, receiving a brief moment of silence which made him feel concerned if he said something foolish.

"Probably not," Xion answered quickly.

Roxas turned towards the stoic girl in perplexity, unable to comprehend her blunt retort. "What do you mean?"

"The priests at _Sanctuary _used to tell me stories about them when I was little; I guess that's all they are now… just stories."

The unversed sat quietly as they gazed at the dazzling sculptures, the raven haired girl's eyes drifting off into a blurry spellbinding trance. A feeling of comforting remembrance came to mind but she didn't know where it came from, as if these two statues were telling her something.

Meanwhile, Roxas felt a throbbing pain in his head and palmed the side of his skull in a groan. His vision began to play tricks with him, the park disappearing before his eyes as a familiar metal castle came into view. It was _Hollow Bastion_, where he first woke up and met Xion.

Flashes of clashing blades echoed through his ears and sounds of familiar battle cries panicked his pulsing heartbeat. But what snapped him out of this terrifying trance was Xion's arm that placed comfortably on his shoulder, Roxas flinching a bit before turning to his concerned friend.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just a headache," Roxas groaned, earning a suspicious glance from the black cat.

"Come on, let's go explore and have fun!" Xion cheered.

The raven haired girl stood up from the bench, Zexion yelping as he fell on the ground. She offered her hand, Roxas staring blankly at it for a moment before grasping it with a bright smile. They continued their way out of the empty park, Xion hugging the calm cat in her arms.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at a public area, they swiftly covered their heads and proceeded to check out the attractions. But they were unaware of the preying eyes of two guards that recognized the black cloaks from the wanted posters, their grey eyes hooked on the suspicious youths walking casually through the crowds. One guard made a gesture to the other and they slowly began walking towards the cloaked Unversed, but Zexion's eyes quickly pinpointed the incoming danger.<p>

The cat's grey-blue eyes flashed and cast a shimmering illusion over the two guard's vision, the cloaked children disappearing before their eyes. One guard murmured words of confusion, seeing no signs of the black cloaked pair in the crowd. But they were unaware that the kids were still in their field of vision, only to have truly escaped when they turned a corner.

Zexion's eyes dimmed and he serenely returned his gaze back in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>I'm extremely sorry for the long wait; you can blame video games, life problems, and overall procrastination. X(<em>

_But I thank you for your patience, and I especially thank you guys for the wonderful reviews last chapter. __MonMonCandie, Chandramukhi, AKAAkira, Ultimate Black Ace, resistance123, khdayskh1314, SavoringHappiness,__ thanks again! XD _

_I really don't know when the next chapter will be up and I don't think I want to set another deadline to meet; I'm really stressed out as it is. DX _

_By the way, have any of you ever listened to one of the Kingdom Hearts openings and rediscovered how brilliant they are… and can't stop listening to them for five hours. XD _

_Thanks for reading and hope you'll review too! ;) _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, the original characters and story belong to their original owners..._**


	15. Rekindled Moments

_Terra ForceXIII – Why is it that whenever a new KH title comes out for a completely different system, I get sucked in and throw my money at getting that two hundred handheld system for that ONE game? I don't know, but I'll try to drown my dwelling sorrow in the bliss of KH:3D. T_T Which I'm quite excited for since the recent trailer showed that Tron: Legacy will be one of the main worlds, which is pretty awesome in my opinion! ;P_

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set over the shimmering ocean in bright tropical orange, the repeated routine never diminishing in splendor each coming sundown at<em>Destiny Islands<em>. Terra sat comfortably on the soft sands of the beach, the ocean's waves barely reaching his feet as it crept to its extent. He heard footsteps walking towards him and he immediately recognized the blue haired maiden from the side of his vision.

"Mind if I join you?" Aqua asked.

Terra gave her a welcoming glance before looking back at the sunset, his calm silence granting her request but noting her of his troubled thoughts. She sat beside him and brought her legs up in a confined embrace, her arms loosely wrapped around her knees.

She laid her head on her knee and proceeded to stare at the brunette, no doubt making Terra uncomfortable from her profound awkward watch. He coughed clumsily as a means of questioning, but received no sudden explanation.

But finally he gave in. "Okay, why are you staring at me?"

"I'm just waiting for you to admit what's wrong with you," She answered simply, getting a raised eyebrow from her friend.

"What?"

"You heard me," She retorted, breaking her gaze to stare off into the sea. "So what's the matter?"

Terra recovered from his blunt reaction and recollected his composure, trying to present some maturity but failing miserably in the girl's eyes.

"I'm just… trying to figure out where I stand in all of this," He sighed. "Like what I should do next."

Aqua glanced at the troubled brunette, finding his longing sense of belonging pulling her closer. She didn't want to admit it, but thoughts began to float in her mind about Terra and her… together. It was a surprising thought, not once did she reply to the endless guys that have been yearning for her attention on this island. They all seemed trivial and imitative, caring for nothing but her appearance. But Terra was different, his personality mirrored hers yet oddly didn't as well, like they were opposite sides of a coin, different perspectives but in the same essence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>_

_~*~ Hitomi no Tsubasa ~*~_

_Chapter fifteen: rekindled moments_

* * *

><p>A day after the recent incident of their duel, the two Unversed admitted no recollection of their actions. Master Eraqus told them what happened, which brought more worry and concern between them. The master warned them of any further interaction between them, suggesting that they should spend more time apart.<p>

Aqua recalled her master's words to be absurd and drastic, making her feel like a teenager whose been punished for spending time with her friends too often. She continued to think of more colorful words to describe her situation while she walked aimlessly through the small town; unintentionally ignoring the greeting calls of the familiar faces she walked by.

Her attention was drawn towards two children playing on the side of the street, a boy and a girl running past Aqua with cheerful giggles. When she looked back, she realized that they were chasing a stray cat. Normally she would smile from the innocent sight, but the moment only reminded her of Xion and Roxas.

"This place is great," a male voice spoke, making her turn towards the familiar brunette.

Terra stood beside her with his gaze fixed on the children in the distance, his arms crossed casually over his chest while Aqua looked back at the kids, Terra noticed her troubled expression, a sigh escaping his lips before attempting his pep talk.

"You know… if you feel _that _concerned about the kids, you could go find them again. And if you want, I'll join you."

The bluenette gave him a questionable look, wondering if he was being serious. All she got was a confident smile from the tall Unversed, which made her chuckle under her breath. That was one thing she liked and hated about Terra, his certainty was admirable and yet foolish at the same time. But in the end, she couldn't help but admire it the most.

"You think we can find them?" she asked.

"Those kids never seem to learn, so they'll probably find trouble soon which will be easy to spot," Terra chuckled.

Aqua's expression drifted into doubt. "Yeah… that's what worries me the most."

Terra gave her a sympathetic look, his attempts at cheering her up were proving to be futile. But his attention was stolen by an interesting site, a street vendor who was handing an ice cream cone to a child. He stared at the intriguing site with puzzled thoughts of what ice cream might taste like, since he couldn't recall if he'd ever had one before.

All the while, one of Aqua's eyebrows rose from his sudden silence and turned to see what he was looking at. She could only guess that he was staring at the ice cream vendor, his amnesia being a good excuse for his sudden fascination for ice cream, Aqua figured.

"Would you like some ice cream?" She asked casually, with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Terra scratched the back of his neck in shame, having to be reduced to a situation identical to a child begging for treats. "I can't remember the last time I had any."

Aqua chuckled lightly. "Well that seems unacceptable; everyone on the island has at least had one ice cream before."

Without further thinking, Aqua grasped Terra's hand and dragged him towards the vendor. The salesman welcomed them with a smile, his grey eyes meeting with theirs with no such hostility. Terra felt such goodness in these people, how kind and warmhearted they compare to the others outside the island.

"We'll have one RoyalBerry and one Rockin' Crunch please," Aqua ordered, handing a couple coins in the man's hand.

"Sure thing, little lady," the vendor answered cheerfully, reaching under the stand to grab their ice cream in the icebox.

After they received their treat, they proceeded to stroll around the town's streets. Aqua pleasantly licking her raspberry ice cream while Terra's attention was strictly focused on biting chunks off his chocolate brown popsicle, occasionally groaning from the sudden brain freezes.

They decided to walk near the island's edge, witnessing the never dreary sunset that sank ever so slowly beyond the ocean's edge. Terra walked silently with his popsicle stick between his lips, his hands firmly in his pockets while they walked around the beach. Aqua walked beside him on the ocean's side, the waves lightly brushing against her feet to provide a sense of relaxation from their tiring stroll.

"So did you enjoy the ice cream?" She spoke, trying to attempt another conversation.

Terra gave her smirk, the popsicle stick still between his teeth. "I think I found my all time favorite food."

"You liked it that much huh?"

Terra laughed, holding the stick in his fingers before returning it to his mouth like a cigar. At this moment, Aqua realized that he hadn't checked the stick yet.

"You should check your popsicle stick to see if it says 'winner'. If it does, you can turn it in so you can have another one for free," she mentioned.

The thought of having another Rockin' Crunch clicked in the brunette's brain, immediately pulling the wooden stick from his mouth to excavate it with great excitement. He smiled greatly as the word 'winner' appeared indented on one of the stick's sides, a giggle escaping Aqua's lips from witnessing Terra's childish reaction.

"I'm guessing you'll want to go back for more," She stated.

The brunette didn't answer; his calm gaze was fixated on his prize. Thoughts of a calm life here on _Destiny Island_ floated in his mind, the idea of beginning a new life here was clouding his past troubled thoughts. He could stay here forever, enjoying a calm life without worry about the HOC watching his back. But then he remembered about Aqua and the kids, how they still needed him. This moment of peace was only temporally, a goal that he could look forward to after finishing his quest finding the kids.

He began to realize that this may be his true purpose, that he could live a life of enjoyment on this island among friends. He was so deep in thought that it took him a few seconds to grasp that the popsicle stick wasn't in his hand anymore, his calm gaze quickly shifting into a dumbfounded expression.

He raised his head to see Aqua a few feet ahead of him, waving his popsicle stick in her hand in a mocking tone. "I think that since I was the one who paid our treat, I should get the free ice cream." She teased.

Terra's eyes ferried and he grunted in stubbornness. "Hey! That was my reward, give it back!"

Aqua stuck her tongue out. "If you want it, come get it, big baby!"

Terra immediately sprinted after the bluenette, Aqua laughing enjoyably as she dodged his frontal gesture and quickly running down the beach with Terra close behind. They splashed the incoming ocean waves as they ran, the sounds of their vigorous laughter being heard faintly near the beach. The orange sun stretched their shadows across the beach, their splendor catching the attention of the passing onlookers that walked near the town's edge.

After what seemed like forever, both Unversed collapsed on the sand with heavy pants equally distributed from their exhausted lungs. They watched as the sun became a sliver of light over the sea, the blanket of the night sky almost covering _Destiny Island _completely.

Aqua spoke between pants. "Whatever path you choose, Terra… just remember that you'll always have a home here."

"Thanks… Aqua," Terra whispered.

At that moment, the sun disappeared over the ocean with only its dwindling rays left behind. After a few minutes of recuperation, they decided that it was best to head back home. But before they could react, their peaceful silence was shattered by an unfamiliar welcome.

"Well now, I hope I didn't interrupt anything important," a voice spoke enthusiastically behind them.

Both Unversed looked back with equal intensity showing on their faces, seeing a man wearing a black cloak standing a few feet away from them. He looked about Terra's age with short platinum blonde hair and fair skin, his lavender eyes shimmering in the night light. His lips were curved into a confident smirk as his hands hung loosely on his sides, showing no sense of caution or hostility among his fellow Unversed.

"Now that you guys have had your little break time, I think it's time we _return _back to the game."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll be gone for a week or two! Spring is here and I'm heading to Disney World, I'm so excited! XD And since I know that I'll be reaching my 100 review mark soon, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, you helped me achieve my goal and nailed me a hundred bucks from my sister! :P<em>

_I know that I haven't done any story shout outs in awhile but now I think I've found one worthy, "Of Swans and Princes" by __MonMonCandie__. I know technically it's a triangle pairing, Kairi/Terra/Aqua, but I'll put my faith in the author to make things all work out. Check it out! ;D_

_Thanks again and happy Spring (Depending on where you live LOL) I'M OFF TO DISNEY WORLD! XD_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original characters and story belong to their original owners…**_


End file.
